


Lord Hokage

by EroticaPrincess



Series: Lord Hokage [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kage Bunshin | Shadow Clones, NSFW, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroticaPrincess/pseuds/EroticaPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To commemorate NaruHina becoming canon in Naruto, here's my smutty contribution. This is my first NH fan fic and I'm going to be brusque—if you're looking for a cute, innocent, vanilla-sprinkled lovemaking scene staring our favorite couple—you won't find it here! I'm extremely perverse, which is why it's taken me this long to finally write a NH fic. So many sweet and innocent NH lovemaking fics exist out there and I didn't want to add another. I saw no point. What I have in store for NH, I wouldn't call it "lovemaking". Again, to be brusque—Naruto's going to fuck Hinata relentlessly like there's no tomorrow. You've been forewarned, so don't cry in your comments or reviews about how out of character Naruto and Hinata are. If you're looking for fishcakes and sunbursts, go somewhere else—now! And with that said, on with the fic!</p><p>Oh, and I don't have a beta-reader so forgive any grammatical errors you may find.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor am I affiliated with the series. It belongs to Mashashi Kishimoto and VIZ Media. I'm not making money from writing this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lord Hokage

**Summary:** Naruto loves it when Hinata screams out "Lord Hokage" during their lovemaking.

* * *

**Lord Hokage**

" _Let's fuck tonight, no lovemaking…"_ – **TGT**

Nude, sweaty and expended after many rounds of lovemaking, the Seventh Hokage looped his left arm around his wife's torso. Together they lay in bed, tangled in sheets while he donned his Hokage robe, staring up at the mirror embedded in the ceiling of their hotel suite.

Hinata Uzumaki sighed contentedly as she laced her fingers with her husband's bandaged ones. She took time to peruse her reflection in the glass above her. Lying with her back against Naruto's chest, Hinata gently smiled at her jet-black bangs stuck to her forehead, dampened with perspiration. Her hair splayed across his chest like a black, silky cloak. Full cheeks flushed rosily with a soft blush that spread from her face down to the tops of her generous, curvaceous breasts. Luscious, pink, pouty lips released another coital sigh when she felt her husband's calloused fingers slither from her stomach lower to the junction of her thighs.

Unlocking her fingers from Naruto's bandaged hand, Hinata's eyelids prettily fluttered closed when Naruto slowly, tortuously rubbed her overly-sensitive clit. Using her now free hand, Hinata rubbed her right breast; filling her palm with the supple flesh and tweaking and pulling her rosy nipple in sync with her husband's clitoral ministrations.

"N-Naru-to…" she breathed into the air. Intense shockwaves coursed through her body from the sensitive nerves of her nub to the tips of her fingers. "N-Naru-to… this is too much. I-I still haven't r-recovered…" Speaking coherently became a taxing chore for Hinata. Naruto's wandering fingers provided a welcoming distraction from voicing her concerns as she concentrated on feeling the Hokage's fingers delve deep in between the intimate folds of her womanhood.

"Shh…" the Seventh Hokage cooed in his wife's ear before giving the shell a light flick of his tongue. "Just relax. Enjoy it, Hinata, y'know?"

Hinata's heavy chest heaved as she breathed deeply, instantly relaxing under her husband's touch. " _Mmm_ …" Relishing the feeling of Naruto's rough fingers as they piston against her slit, Hinata's lavender eyes immediately opened. Staring at the ceiling, her face darkened crimson when her husband used his right hand to tear the sheets from their bodies. With his left arm coated with an orange aura, he used Kurama's chakra to continuously stimulate his wife. The warm sensation in between her legs created from Kurama's chakra made Hinata squeak with immense pleasure.

"Lord Hokage—" feeling embarrassed from her blunder, the onyx-haired beauty quickly covered her mouth. In the presence of the villagers Hinata was Konoha's First Lady, the Seventh Hokage's poised, prim and proper wife. In public she addressed her husband as such—for political reasons. However in the privacy of their hotel room, those two words never escaped her lips; even after Naruto made love to her countless times wearing only his Hokage robe. She always thought he looked sexy in his Hokage attire and Hinata finally voiced it, instantly prompting Naruto to make love to her in his ruby and white garb. Tonight while the newlywed couple took their mini-vacation in the city away from the rigors of the suburbia politics of the Leaf Village, Hinata accidentally allowed those words to slip.

Removing her hands from her lips, Hinata immediately corrected herself. "I-I mean… Naruto… that feels—"

Grinning sexily in her hair, the spontaneous, outspoken blond heard his wife loud and clear. Hearing her soft voice refer to him as 'Lord Hokage' in bed kindled a deep desire within him. He couldn't quite figure out what it was. Naruto only knew he wanted his honey-voiced wife to call him 'Hokage' in the midst of their coupling. The mere thought turned him on with devilish eagerness. More of Kurama's chakra seeped from his left hand to pleasure his wife. Using his bandaged hand to caress and fondle Hinata's breasts, Naruto's raspy voice husked in her ear. "Say it again. Call me 'Lord Hokage' again."

"Naru-to… _ugh_ …"

Naruto inserted two fingers into his wife's dripping orifice. Pumping them slowly and rotating his digits against her dampened walls, the Seventh Hokage nibbled Hinata's ear and husked again. "Say it; call me 'Lord Hokage'."

It was difficult to concentrate on the way Naruto's hoarse, sexy voice demanded her to speak of his well-deserved title, and the salutary warmth of the Fox's chakra seeping into her vaginal hole. Hinata felt dizzy and her thighs quaked with passion. Her lavender eyes rolled in the back of her head as her hips involuntarily pumped upwards to match her husband's invading fingers.

"N-Naru-to… I can't… Too embarrassing… but… so good… _ahh_ —"

Naruto, at this moment, understood his awakened desire—he wanted to completely dominate his wife; to have her subjugate to his every whim. He wanted to role-play, making his diffident wife as his willing subordinate while he barked orders as the authoritative Hokage made his dick rigid as steel. His hardness nestled comfortably in between the soft cheeks of Hinata's buttocks and he lifted his pelvis upward, gently grinding his length against her backside.

This new desire to conquer the goings-on in their bedroom excited the Hokage one-hundredfold. Every time they made love, Naruto made sure to keep their coital activities mild. He always was amicable, careful to not be too fast or rough, making sure Hinata smoothly felt every inch of his desire entering her. The soft flicks of his tongue tracing delicate patterns on her body, his fingers gently grazing her supple flesh seemed to be more than enough for his easy-to-please wife. And if she was satisfied, so was he.

But not tonight.

Tonight the Seventh Hokage wanted _more_ ; no more lovemaking. No. Tonight he wanted to _fuck_. Naruto wanted to hear Hinata scream his title to everyone in the city of Konoha. He wanted to ruin her—to see her lithe body and creamy, milky skin bruised from their rough sex. Looking up at the mirror above them, more blood rushed to Naruto's dick when his azure eyes took in the sight of his mate.

Her pearl eyes were closed and her lips were parted in the tiniest "o", releasing cute, passionate moans. Immediately Naruto wanted to feel those lips wrap around his length, sucking him dry. Hinata's jet-black hair laid spread across his chest and Naruto had to fight the urge to pull the silky strands in his fist.

 _Oh fuck_! Was Naruto a sadist?

"Dammit Hinata, just _say it_." Naruto growled sexily in her ear before chewing firmly on the lobe. "Tell me what I wanna hear." His bandaged hand freed her breasts and joined its twin in the apex of his wife's thighs. Naruto charged his right hand with Kurama's chakra and speedily rotated her nub between his thumb and forefinger as he increased the pistons of his left hand in her sopping hole. "Mmm, _shit_ Hinata!" the Hokage continued to thrust his dick in the soft crease of Hinata's ass and he bit hard on her shoulder to keep from screaming out. "God, why do you do this to me, y'know?" his words were muffled against her skin. "Why do you make me feel this way?"

Hinata's body trembled, coming close to the verge of convulsing. Never before did her husband speak to her a depraved manner during their intimate moments. Hinata was at a loss at what's come over Naruto. Nevertheless his touches, crude words and his stiff length rubbing furiously against her backside made the First Lady quake with yearning—no matter how hard she tried to rebuff it.

Opening her eyes to look at the ceiling, Hinata's lavender gaze caused her breath to lodge in her throat and her red face darkened burgundy. In the reflection of the mirror, her eyes met her husband's, but she barely recognized him. Naruto's once bright blue irises were now a deep blue-black with desire. His blond brows furrowed in deep concentration and his lips were separated in the most salacious grin she'd ever seen. His malevolent smile made her heart drop to her knees. Hinata's blood turned cold, whether with apprehension or anticipation, she didn't know but the way her body persistently moved in tune with her husband's told her the unspoken truth: She was excited.

Hinata was excited for whatever her husband planned for tonight. Gooseflesh prickled her skin and more sweat soaked her bangs. But this excitement to make love to her husband surpassed any eager feelings to feel him deep inside her in the past. No. Tonight there was a clairvoyant understanding between the newlyweds—Naruto wanted to govern their lovemaking. Naruto wanted to break her down and build her up again; he absolutely wanted to turn her out. There was only one question on the First Lady's mind: Was she willing to acquiesce?

"If you don't say it, I'm gonna stop." Naruto's gruff voice released Hinata from her mental turmoil. She didn't want him to stop. His fingers assaulting her nether region, adding the Fox's chakra to stimulate her made her toes curl against the bed and her thighs spasm responsively. Her juices dripped from his hands, flowing freely from her body to puddle underneath their bodies and stain the bed sheet.

Naruto's dick pumped faster, harder against her ass and Hinata's lips parted wide to cry out, "No Naruto—I mean, _Lord Hokage_! Don't stop! I-I'm close… so _close_!"

 _Got her_! Naruto triumphantly thought with a naughty, widespread smirk against her neck. Sucking on the delicate flesh, the Seventh Hokage bit down, marking her. This maneuver elicited a deep, guttural groan from the First Lady and he felt her nimble fingers circle around his wrists, keeping his hands in between her thighs.

"Lord Hokage," Hinata shut her eyes and whispered breathily to her husband, no longer bashful from reciting his title. "I'm almost there. My body's ready. I'm going to cum."

Above his body, Naruto felt the shudders and tremors of his wife's oncoming orgasm. Her sopping, inner walls squeezed his slithering digits to the bone. He sped his fluid movements, incessantly pushing himself against her ass while his fingers attentively drove Hinata to the breaking point. His sac contracted and droplets of pre-cum seeped from the head of his dick, coating the crease of her rear. He wanted to prolong his release; however the feeling of his wife's lust-induced body and listening to her pants, moans and cries of yearning drove him to the point of no return.

Hinata's legs thrashed wildly above him and her cries became more urgent. Her nails dug in the flesh of Naruto's wrists while her hips violently raced upwards, matching the pace of his invading hands. _Just a little more_ , Hinata told herself as she bit her bottom lip, her mind a cloudy haze of lust.

Before she could enjoy the waves of her release, Hinata squeaked in surprise when Naruto flipped their bodies over. She was face-down against the lush pillows of the hotel suite. The Hokage's heavy body pressed firmly against her back, keeping her rooted against the plush mattress. "Lord Hokage… W-What's g-going on…" Hinata's gentle voice trailed off and she bit deeply into the pillow when her orgasm overwhelmed her entire body.

Naruto's hands were relentless—fondling, tweaking, twisting and digging. The First Lady's nectar coated his palms and soaked his bandages. Her intimate fluid felt like liquid gold against his hands and it was better than hitting the lottery. Shutting his eyes and gritting his teeth in concentration, the blond summoned all of his effort to _not_ cum. He wanted to be inside his wife when he did, to fill her belly with life from his loins. However he couldn't stop the droplets of fluid from his dick oozing from the tip of his length to his wife's curvaceous ass. Watching the erotic sight ignited something else from deep within him. Witnessing his creamy essence drip from Hinata's milky skin aggressively stoked the fire of hunger to dominate his reserved and bashful wife.

He burst at that very moment.

Lifting himself from Hinata's back, Naruto could no longer contain his need for release. With the aid of Kurama's chakra, he grabbed his length with his bandaged hand and pumped himself with uninhibited recklessness. His strokes were erratic, unrestrained and desperate and if it weren't for the soothing warmth of Kurama's chakra, Naruto was sure he would've chafed his skin clean away from the veins protruding his dick.

Squirting his seed next to his wife on the sheet, the Seventh Hokage's drops missed soaking Hinata's back by mere centimeters. Even after his release, Naruto's erection refused to dissipate. His dick remained rock-hard, ready for the next round of their sexing.

On his knees above his wife after retreating Kurama's chakra, Naruto looked down at Hinata and sexily grinned when she crossed her thighs to rub herself against the mattress, grinding out the last remnants of her orgasm. The few drips of his pre-cum still remained on her rear and Naruto used his left hand to rub his liquid into her skin like lotion.

Feeling her husband's hand massage the rotund flesh of her backside, the First Lady lifted her head from the pillow, curiously looked over her shoulder with lust-darkened eyes and spoke. "Naruto—" Blushing pink at the stern look he gave her, Hinata immediately corrected herself. "I mean, Lord Hokage, what are you doing?"

Giving a luscious, full cheek a firm smack, Naruto answered his wife's question brusquely. "Minding my own business, y'know?"

" _Oooh_ …" Hinata's soft voice moaned at the stinging sensation reverberating from her backside. Naruto has never treated her body like this and she was discovering how much she enjoyed his naughty play. Hinata wouldn't have guessed there was a submissive woman buried deep in the recesses of her soul, but tonight the discovery was made. And with that discovery she knew her husband was going to exploit it with every chance he could. Knowing this made her inner walls constrict responsively and more of her fluid seeped from within her, anticipating on many nights like this in the future.

Clutching the pillow underneath her, the raven-haired beauty replied with a ruby blush, "I-I like that. Do it… again…"

Naruto's demonic smirk spread widely, stretching his face with extreme perversion. "Feh," he snorted, refusing his wife's request. "Hinata," he scolded. "By now you should know how to address me appropriately. I won't do anything until you speak to me properly." His nails dug in the globular flesh of her ass and Hinata unashamedly cried out at the action.

" _Lord Hokage_ ," she breathed heavily as tears of pleasure misted her eyes. "Again! Spank me again!"

He acquiesced to his wife's naughty request, reveling in the way her soft voice demanded such a wicked action from him. Giving her bottom a few more firm smacks, the erotic sounds of Hinata crying out drove him completely insane with need. Naruto's blue gaze focused on his handiwork: her ass cheeks red from his smacks—a stark contrast against her translucent skin—and the nail bites in her rear from his digging fingers. Hinata's body never looked more alluring to him than right at this moment.

Without warning, Naruto grabbed Hinata's hips and raised the bottom half of her body in the air, fully exposing her bottom half to him. Leaning forward, his arousal-cobalt eyes studied the peach lips of her womanhood. The soft, fleshy petals glistened with her honey, tempting the Hokage to devour them with all the hunger he felt deep in his core.

Growling throatily, sexily, erotically, Naruto licked his lips and gave the First Lady's pink slit a leisurely, tantalizing lick.

Balancing the upper half of her body on her arms, Hinata tossed her head back and screamed to the heavens. "Lord Hokage! Yes! Lick me!" Gone were any inhibitions and reservations she felt earlier when he demanded to be called by his title. Hinata no longer cared; her shyness disappeared with each flick of her husband's tongue against her swollen nub.

When Naruto inserted his finger inside his wife, Hinata thrust backwards, pushing herself to match the pace of his prodding digit. The delicious mix of her husband's tongue and lips suckling her delicate clit and his finger invading inside her snapped her internal coils of desire.

Gripping the pillow harder, Hinata brazenly requested, "Let me taste you! I wanna taste you too, Lord Hokage!"

Not relenting on his oral assault on her orifice, Naruto was more than happy to oblige with her request. Removing his hands from her body, the Seventh Hokage brought them together to form his world-famous hand sign. "Shadow Clone jutsu," he whispered against his wife's core.

Feeling Naruto's warm, humid breath against her folds, Hinata didn't have time to register what he said before she looked up at her husband wearing his Hokage robe, standing in front of the bed and stroking his thick length in his left palm. But how could that be? She still felt his tongue and finger probing her center deeply and erotically. Naruto can't be in two places at one time!

"N-Naruto…?" The First Lady meekly asked before realization hit her tenfold.

No matter how many times she witnessed it, Hinata continuously marveled at her husband's indefatigable stamina. How he managed to make love to her throughout the night, cum multiple times, make her cum endlessly, work her body over again _and_ have enough energy to summon a Shadow Clone will remain a mystery. The First Lady was already spent, her energy depleted from their never-ending night of passion. It was only her immense desire, her intense arousal that kept her from passing out.

"Heh, you said you wanna taste me, right Hinata?" the Clone asked in a devious, amusing voice. Climbing on the bed, the Clone lifted Hinata's head to position himself between her face and the headboard. Clutching himself in his right hand, the Clone grabbed the back of his wife's neck with his left hand and pulled her face forward near his hardened dick. "So taste me. And it's _Lord Hokage_ ," he reminded her firmly. "If you forget again I'm gonna have to punish you."

Hinata could've sworn her heart stop beating altogether. For the second time that night gooseflesh pricked her skin, this time from nervousness. Having two Narutos at once? It was unheard of! But Hinata knew she couldn't voice her irresolute concerns. That wasn't part of the game. She willingly became the obedient lover to her dominating husband, even if her husband equivocally took her request out of context… sort of.

 _I'll do my best_ , she mentally encouraged herself. Pearlescent, lavender eyes perused over the Clone's lower anatomy. She studied the blond coils surrounding his length. His girth alone made her salivate with anticipation. The Clone's veins bulged from the impressive length and more pre-cum oozed from the tip.

Licking her lips slowly, carefully, Hinata locked her gaze with the Clone's and surrounded the head with her lips. Keeping her body balanced with one arm, she used the other to circle her hand around the base, squeezing and pumping him just as excruciatingly slow as her mouth worked over him, tasting him.

Resting both of his hands behind the onyx-haired beauty's head, the Clone closed his eyes, tossed his head back and moaned. "Fuck Hinata! It feels good, but you gonna do me faster, y'know? Suck me tighter."

Involuntarily her hips pushed against her husband's face, receiving more of his oral fucking. Despite how Naruto was making her feel with his thick, wet tongue and fingers between her thighs, it took everything inside the First Lady to remain calm, steady, she wanted to control the way the Clone felt right now. The chains of submissiveness snapped within Hinata as a new wave of determination engulfed her.

Just as slowly, carefully Hinata pulled her lips from the Clone's hardness and she looked up at him with bedroom eyes nearly hidden behind her lids. Smiling seductively, she mentally cheered when she noticed the Clone's Adam's apple bob rapidly in his throat. He anticipated on her next move, but remained silent to hear what she had to say.

"No matter what I do or how I make you feel…" she husked at the Hokage's Clone and squeaked when she felt her husband push three fingers inside her, his tongue never relenting on its assault on her clit. " _Mmm_ … _ohh_ …" she passionately moaned aloud while Naruto continued to eat her out. "I need you to… remain still. Don't move."

Before the Clone could digest what his mate said, he felt the tip of his dick tickle the back of Hinata's throat. Briefly ignoring her command, the Clone relaxed his back against the headboard and tossed his head in the air, closing his eyes at his wife deep-throating him.

Hinata relaxed her throat muscles to receive every inch of the Clone's impressive length. She continuously pushed her head forward, not stopping until his blond curls touched the tip of her nose and he was lodged deep in the confines of her warm throat. Balancing herself on both of her hands, the First Lady hummed a melody, knowing the vibrations created from her throat would stimulate the Clone, pleasuring him.

Gingerly moving her head back and forth, Hinata swirled her tongue around the shaft, massaging the protruding veins bulging from his length. She continued to hum, squeezing her cheeks together to constrict her hold on him and bobbing her head in a rhythmic fashion that'll surely bring him closer to climax.

The Clone took this time to concentrate on remaining still; a salacious idea entered his mind and he figured out how to take control of his wife again. Enjoying the feel of his wife's hot, wet mouth surrounding him, the Clone concentrated on gathering as much energy from the atmosphere. Operation: Sage Mode was underway.

Naruto read his Clone's thoughts and smirked against the apex of Hinata's thighs. He swallowed as much of her delectable, natural honey as he could while finger-fucking her hole. Hinata's thighs continued to shake, ready for another orgasmic spurt, but her resolve to orally pleasure his Clone succeeded any desire to cum. She wanted to prove she could control him as much as he could control her.

The Clone's dick twitched in her mouth and she knew he was close to orgasm. The salty drops of his fluid on her tongue indicated that much and it only heightened her resolve to orally pleasure him. The First Lady looked up when she felt his hands grab her head, forcefully pushing her face against his stiff rod. It took everything in her to keep from choking, not because of the Clone's intense thrusting, but because of the Clone's changed _appearance_.

The Clone's eyes were surrounded by a deep shade of red. His irises changed from deep blue to gold and his once-round pupils how lay horizontally. Hinata swallowed thickly when realization hit her: her husband's Clone entered Sage Mode. The course of their lovemaking would undoubtedly change from this point forward.

In a dangerously low voice the Clone husked, "I'm close Hinata. Finish me off."

Pulling her mouth away from the Clone's length with a gentle sounding _pop_ , the jet-black-haired beauty began to protest. "B-But I… How can I handle you in Sage Mode?" she panted. _I can barely handle Naruto loving me with his mouth right now_ , she told herself as her thighs trapped her husband's face in between them.

Smoothing her silky hair from her face, the Clone smirked deviously, "Don't worry, Hinata. Trust me." The Clone shoved himself back inside her mouth and fisted the satin strands of her hair.

The First Lady gripped the Clone's hips, keeping her body leveled while he fucked her languorously, but ceaselessly in her throat. It was crucial the Clone orally loved his wife carefully while strengthened with Sage chakra. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Hinata in the midst of their passion because he couldn't control his strength. So the Clone kept his thrusts slow, lethargic but steady enough so she could feel every pulsating motion of his throbbing cock inside her mouth.

Mimicking swallowing motions with her mouth to keep the Clone satisfied, Hinata reached underneath him to fondle and caress his sac, increasing his need to cum. His dick continued to tremor in her warm mouth, and drips of his fluid landed on her tongue. Hinata consumed every bit of his creamy essence, savoring the Clone's natural taste.

Having every intention to ejaculate inside his raven-haired wife, the Clone changed his plan and suddenly pulled out of Hinata. He smirked down at her when she curiously looked up at him, ready to fill her belly with every drop of his seed. The Clone cupped her chin with his left hand and lifted her head so their eyes could meet.

"I don't wanna cum in there," he told her as he pointed to her lips with his bandaged hand. Smoothing his left hand down her face and past her shoulders, the Clone fondled her breasts, teasing her hard nipples with his palm. Reaching underneath her plentiful flesh, he used his arm to lift her heavy, large breasts. The Clone clutched himself with his right hand and squirted his essence on her massive globes, covering her milky skin with his own natural milk and a wicked smile on his face.

Hinata's cheeks reddened at the Clone's lascivious action, and yet she realized she enjoyed feeling the warm drops of his fluid dot her skin like warm stones. " _Ohh_! _Na_ - _ru_ - _tooo_!" The First Lady collapsed forward, her head landing solidly on the pillow again as her body trembled, quavered and shook when another orgasm possessed her. Behind her Naruto devoured her like a steaming hot bowl of ramen: licking, slurping, ravenously swallowing everything she had to offer.

Hinata's nails scraped the bed sheets, the Clone kneeling above her now forgotten as the only thing she focused on was Naruto's firm tongue pressing against her, licking her core dry. She wiggled her ass backwards against his face, pushing herself against the thrusts of his fingers brutally assaulting deep inside her.

The Clone shook the last remains of his seed in his wife's onyx hair, the driblets appearing like bright stars contrasting in a midnight sky. Smirking at his handiwork, the Clone looked at Naruto with nefarious, golden eyes and maliciously asked, "So? How'd I do?"

Not bothering with a reply, Naruto dispelled the jutsu, making his Clone disappear in a white cloud of smoke. In doing so his body entered Sage Mode. Along with his strength, his arousal, his hungry need to join his wife intimately increased by eons. The experience, the memories the Clone just endured from Hinata burned in Naruto's brain, and the sensation of the Clone's orgasm and the way he handled Hinata's body nearly made him spurt right then.

Licking her essence from his lips and ignoring her slip-up when she called out his name, Naruto lifted his head and wiped his lips with the back of his left hand. "Brace yourself against the headboard, Hinata," he throatily warned his wife. "This is gonna be rough, hard and fast. I can barely contain myself."

Hinata felt her husband grip her rear, deeply plowing his fingers in her flesh, undoubtedly leaving bruising handprints against her skin. Taking heed to his warning, the First Lady cautiously held tightly to the wooden headboard. Arching her back so her ass remained high in the air she whispered, "I'm ready, Naruto. Take me."

Their game now forgotten, the Seventh Hokage only focused on one task—to deliver both he and his wife the ultimate climax. In a swift move, Naruto easily slid inside of Hinata's wet warmth, coating his dick with her slippery essence.

" **AHHHHH**!" Hinata tossed her head back and cried against the headboard. The simple thrust of her husband's hips forced her inner muscles to clamp down on his length, suffocating him in a deathly vice-grip. It felt better than their first time. Naruto's body completed her; their joined bodies truly became one.

His wife was tight, insufferably snug, and even more so with his body's power enhanced by Sage chakra. In this state he was able to take down a Rinnegan bearer, so he knew the risks of hurting his wife. One false move could kill her. And he also knew with every stroke, every push of his hips, Hinata would feel the friction inside her tenfold.

Pausing momentarily, Naruto allowed the First Lady to adjust to his strength as he clenched his teeth, resisting temptation to pump relentlessly inside her dewy cavity.

Keeping his hands firmly pressed against her backside, Naruto looked down with his golden eyes and smirked. Hinata tentatively pushed against him, her ass lightly slapping against his hips as she controlled the pacing of their lovemaking. It was better this way, he mused. To allow his wife to dictate their coupling. He was afraid if he took the reins and fucked her the way he wanted to, he would surely kill her.

Laying her palms flat against the headboard, Hinata used the wooden surface as leverage to keep her body sturdy as she rode her husband in their doggy-style position. So far Naruto hasn't moved since he initially entered her and she was grateful for his kindness. Witnessing his extreme power firsthand on the battlefield while he was in Sage Mode, the raven-haired beauty knew Naruto was a force to be reckoned with. Utilizing his Sage power in the bedroom could easily split her in half.

Rotating her hips in a corkscrew-like manner, Hinata relinquished her hold from the headboard and collapsed her upper body on the pillows. Turning her head sideways, she cradled the pillow and continued to gyrate her hips, using her Kegel muscles to crush her husband embedded deep inside her. "Mmm, N-Naruto… this feels so _good_ …"

 _Tell me about it_ , _y'know_? Naruto mentally agreed with his wife. With each push, every thrust of her hips, the deep muscle massage surrounding his dick; the Hokage felt his power slipping. Gradually his Sage energy was dispersing and he was grateful. As more of his Sage chakra dissipated, the more Naruto could only think about how he would take his wife and ruin her.

With an aggressive push of her hips, Naruto choked on air when Hinata stilled, only using her inner walls to milk his length. In that instant all of the Sage's chakra disappeared and a feral grin stretched his face. Gold eyes returned to blue and his pupils rounded again. No words of warning spilled from his lips; the blond pulled himself out of his mate, the head of his length circling her entrance.

Vehemently he sheathed himself back inside her again, causing Hinata to scream in the air for the umpteenth time that night. " _Oh my God_!"

"That's right," Naruto conceitedly boasted, ruthless in his intense, fanatical sexing. Using his bandaged hand, he crudely pulled on the strands of Hinata's hair, forcing her head to jerk back. Giving her ass heavy slaps with his left hand, Naruto knew he was close to release. And judging by the way his wife's inner walls quivered around him, she was close as well.

Looking down at their joined bodies, Naruto swallowed the guttural groan at the intoxicating sight. The slapping sounds of their bodies echoed from the hotel room's walls and Naruto was hypnotized at the way his dick violently slid in and out of Hinata. Her peach nether lips surrounded his hardness, similar to the way her mouth worked over his Clone. Her clear fluid dripped from her hole, splaying on the bed sheet joining the other passion puddles they created. And her buttocks wiggled each time their bodies connected, the flesh resembling the waves of a stormy ocean that he was more than happy to ride out.

"Dammit Hinata!" Naruto howled into the air, increasing his thrusts, stabbing his wife with everything he had. He spanked her backside viciously, painfully pumping himself inside her with all the strength he had. Her inner warmth coated his length like warm butter on steaming bread.

"Yes Naruto!" Hinata squealed in the air. "Lord Hokage! Mmm! Just like that! I'm gonna cum!" She tried matching Naruto's intermittent thrusts with her own but it was fruitless. The Seventh Hokage's movements were unpredictable, his rhythm uneven and fitful. Naruto was carelessly banging Hinata with abandon and the First Lady's body trembled again as she felt another climax take over.

His body twitched viciously; spasmodic, erratic bursts signaled his oncoming orgasm. As bad as he needed release, Naruto refused to cum before his wife. Releasing her hair, the blond snaked his hand around Hinata's thigh to play with her delicate nub. He rubbed furiously, savagely massaging his lover until she writhed and buried her head in the pillow, crumpling fully on the mattress like a rag doll, thus separating their joined bodies. She came again and she was spent, sexually fulfilled in ways unimaginable, and her body uncontrollably shivering.

"Oh shit! I can't hold it anymore!"

Grabbing his length with his right hand, Naruto didn't care if he would be chafed in the morning. He stroked himself rapidly until his sac constricted, indicating his release. With a final pump the Hokage expelled his seed all over his wife. Thick, white droplets landed haphazardly in her jet-black hair, her creamy back, her voluptuous ass and fleshy, upper thighs. Hinata loved feeling every bit of his warm drops touch her blazing, sweaty skin. The drips felt like liquid massages on her flesh and she relished in her husband's seed coating her like raindrops on spring flowers.

However it seemed Naruto couldn't stop ejecting his seed. More of his natural _milk_ continued to seep from within him flowing over his wife. Lowering his body towards hers, he lifted her hips slightly and released the last bits of his essence against her womanhood, smothering her mound like hot fudge on an ice cream cone. Oh how he yearned to be buried to the hilt inside of her so he could fill her womb, but his length returned to its flaccid state, making penetration impossible.

Collapsing heavily on top of Hinata's sweaty, sticky back, Naruto's tired muscles anchored his wife to the bed. He breathed heavily, his lungs taking in as much air as possible to regain his strength. Smoothing his hands down her sides, the Seventh Hokage leaned against her neck and breathed, "Hinata you're amazing, y'know? That was the _greatest_."

Too tired to reply, the First Lady's head rested on the pillow, enjoying the feel of Naruto's rhythmical heartbeat against her back. She allowed the feeling of his feather-light neck kisses to lull her to sleep.

* * *

About a half hour later, the newlywed couple woke from their post-coital slumber. Sometime during her nap, Hinata mused Naruto must've switch their positions because she now lay on top of him and his Hokage robe covered their bodies like a makeshift blanket. Stretching her body, Hinata traced lazy patterns against her husband's chest. "That was wonderful Naruto," she rasped, her voice nearly gone from the endless screaming throughout the night. She lay sprawled over his torso, their legs locked in an intimate embrace and their racing heartbeats returned to normal. "We should have more nights like this."

Lifting his head from the pillow, Naruto looked down at his wife, surprised by her comment. "Heh, you don't say, hmm?" Grinning as he imagined more nights like the one they shared, he fisted her raven strands and brought them to his nose, inhaling her sweet aroma. "I agree. Tonight was _wild_!"

Placing gentle butterfly kisses along his neck and shoulder the First Lady stated, "You don't have to be so gentle with me all the time, Naruto. My body can take it. I like…" trailing off, Hinata closed her eyes as a blush heated her face from what she was about to admit.

A blond brow inquiringly lifted and Naruto encouraged Hinata to continue. "Tell me. What did you like?"

Reaching underneath him, Hinata clutched Naruto's shoulders for support before admitting, "I like… I like how rough you were with me."

Relaxing his head on the pillow again, Naruto looked at the mirror in the ceiling and laughed at his wife. Feeling her chakra rise with anger, the Seventh Hokage quickly assured his wife he didn't mean anything from his laughter. "You're so cute when you blush. I love it."

"And I love you, Lord Hokage."

"Heh, heh… C'mere!" Pulling her body flush against his, Naruto cupped Hinata's cheek and pulled her forward for an alluring kiss that revealed all the love he had for her. Pulling their faces apart he said, "Thank you for loving me, Mrs. Uzumaki." A worried expression creased his features and immediately his hands smoothed tenderly over the roundness of her backside. "I didn't hurt you too bad, did I?"

Chuckling humorously against his lips, the First Lady confessed, "I-I don't think I'll be able to sit down for an entire week." Laying her head against his neck, she continued. "I'm still a little sore back there."

Naruto uncaringly guffawed at his wife's admittance and gave both of her ass cheeks a loving squeeze. "Aw you'll be alright," he spoke in that happy-go-lucky tone that made her heart pitter-patter against her ribcage. "I promise to take good care of you. And you know I can use Kurama's chakra to heal you in a jif, y'know?"

Lifting her head from his neck, Hinata looked into her husband's eyes and spoke. "Naruto, I—"

Cutting off her words, the Hokage gave his wife another intense, passionate, loving kiss. Separating their lips he husked, "I love you, Hinata. Believe it." Lacing their fingers together, Naruto kissed the knuckles of Hinata's left hand, his lips pressed against the solid gold band on her finger.

Tears of joy threatened to spill from her lids, however Hinata blinked them away. "And I love you Lord Hok—" grinning cutely at her mate, she corrected herself. "I mean, I love you too, Naruto."

Switching the position of their bodies so her back lay against the mattress, Naruto hooked Hinata's legs in his arms and inserted his hardness deep inside her, unhurriedly this time.

 


	2. The First Lady

I'm exhilarated _Lord Hokage_ was well-received! And I thank you guys for that. It seems there are quite a few NH fans out there like me who would like to witness Naruto and Hinata's sexual relationship explored in a… **different** … manner. Since I published _Lord Hokage_ , I've received many requests and normally I don't do requests, but (Lawd have mercy) the smutty head-canons Anons have sent me on Tumblr have been swimming around in my head for weeks. Many people wanted me to continue this, and I am. So here I am, fulfilling a few requests for those who wanted Hinata to play a more dominant role.

This one-shot is a bit milder since Hinata's the star, but I'm going to try my best to remain as lewd as I did with _Lord Hokage_. I hope I can do _The First Lady_ justice. And if you guys have more smutty head-canons, please send them in! I love reading them and I'll see what I can do!

**Summary:** Revenge is a dish best served piping hot with roasted pork, fishcakes and miso broth. ****

**Warnings:** This is set 10 years after the war, alternate timeline. Mild bondage, **very** mild bondage. If you blink, it's over. The summary really has nothing to do with the story. I just thought it would be cute to say it. And of course if you're reading this on FF. net then it's edited. Click on the links in my profile for the unedited version.

* * *

**The First Lady**

_"I'm your lady, but tonight I'm your freak…"_ – **Elle Varner**

For many hours that morning, Naruto Uzumaki sat in the conference room in the Hokage mansion uninterestingly jaded from the trite discussion. It took every bit of tact in him to _not_ rudely place his elbow on the table and cup his chin in his palm to rest his blue eyes. The Seventh Hokage was seated at the head of the modest, cherry wood, rectangular table with his wife, First Lady Hinata Uzumaki directly at his right side. Underneath the table she squeezed his prosthetic, bandaged hand softly, comfortably to keep him alert and focused on the topic of conversation.

In the past it wasn't customary for the village's First Lady to be directly involved in meetings that discussed pivotal details about the nature of the Leaf Village. The First Lady of the village was always expected to remain in the background as nothing more than supportive of the Hokage. In the entire village's history of the seven Hokage, there were only three women who actively took the role of the Leaf Village's First Lady: the First Hokage Hashirama Senju's wife, Mito Uzumaki, the Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi's wife, Biwako Sarutobi, and the Fourth Hokage, Naruto's father Minato Namikaze's wife and Naruto's mother, Kushina Uzumaki. And all of these women were important figures in the history of the Leaf Village and helped shape the Leaf Village into the boisterous, yet peaceful metropolis it is today.

However since Naruto was appointed Seventh Hokage, those ancient traditions were banished. The Seventh Hokage wanted to include his wife in the goings-on in the Leaf Village because not only did she deserve a right to know every miniscule detail about the city she calls home, Naruto wanted his wife to be respected as an important public figure of the village he presides over. The blond also wanted to ingrain it in everyone's minds how much he reveres and exalts his wife, his right-hand woman. Hinata was the missing piece to his better half. She made him whole—she fully completed him. So at nearly every meeting that was held in the Hokage mansion and the few he attended outside the village, Naruto made sure to include Hinata and to have her sit at his right side. Of course there were some meetings Hinata wasn't privy to and Naruto's status and power couldn't change that. Understanding as always, she never fretted or complained because she understood the politics that came with being the village's leader.

Also seated at the meeting was Naruto's Chief Advisor Shikamaru Nara, who sat adjacent at his left. Clockwise from Shikamaru's left sat their mutual childhood friend, Tenten, and Hinata's younger sister and Naruto's sister-in-law Hanabi Hyuga. Hinata and Hanabi's father and Naruto's father-in-law, Hiashi Hyuga was also in attendance.

And that presented another reason why Hinata's presence was necessary for today's meeting; together they sat and discussed who would be the next Hyuga heir. Tenten's ten-year-old son Nabi was next in line to receive the prestigious title after Hanabi who was the current heir. A few elders in the Hyuga clan openly disapproved because not only did Tenten give birth to a Hyuga out of wedlock, but her son's father, the late Neji Hyuga, Hinata and Hanabi's cousin, and Hiashi's nephew, was a former Side branch family member. The Side members of the Hyuga clan belonged to a lesser household, unlike Hanabi and Hinata, who were descendants from the upper house, the Main branch.

Many years have elapsed since the in-house separation of the Hyuga family, and the Main and Side families were no more. Still there were some clan members who held tight to archaic traditions and hostile emotions and wanted an heir who was born from a former Main branch member. However, everyone at the meeting agreed Nabi Hyuga would make a sufficient heir to the Hyuga family. At the young age of ten, he already displayed traits of a prodigy, much like his father did. Everyone at the meeting also alleged Nabi being appointed as the next Hyuga heir would strengthen and consolidate the Hyuga family into one full, elite force. The majority of the Hyugas wanted to finally end nonsensical, bitter feelings against former Side branch members.

Neji Hyuga originally was next in line to lead the Hyuga clan as the heir. Before he could rightfully settle in place as the Hyuga leader, he died in the line of duty during the Great Fourth Shinobi World War ten years ago. One month after the war ended Tenten, his girlfriend at the time, discovered she was pregnant with Neji's child.

Five years after the delivery of Nabi Hyuga, Hiashi took Neji's son under his wing to properly train him as a Hyuga. For the next four years, Nabi learned many skills of the secret ninja techniques of the Hyuga family from his grand-uncle. Noticing Nabi's ability to quickly learn and apply his knowledge in training, Hiashi knew Nabi had the potential to become the next Hyuga heir. When Hiashi discussed it with the Hyuga elders, they vehemently disagreed, however Hiashi wouldn't concede. And that's the reason why they're here today at the Hokage mansion.

Since everyone is in agreement about the future of the Hyuga family, Naruto's boredom increased along with his appetite. Checking the orange analog clock on the opposite wall, he noticed it was five minutes till noon. Noon would mean they sat inside this bleak office discussing this subject for _four hours_. What more was there to talk about? They all came to a unanimous decision about the Hyuga family two hours ago. Naruto felt everyone was simply wasting time, precious time he could use to order takeout from his favorite restaurant Ichiraku Ramen.

"Since we're all in agreement on this matter," Shikamaru began, sensing Naruto's weariness and discomfort. "I surmise Lord Seventh would like to dismiss the meeting."

The blond's head jerked at the mention of the ceaseless meeting finally concluding and he smiled genuinely at his friend. Naruto spoke to everyone in the room. "Since the matter's resolved, I'll close this meeting." Looking at the clock again, he smirked when both hands rested on the twelve. "It's lunchtime. Let's all eat and relax."

Everyone exited the conference room after Hinata gave them all hugs and Naruto gave them friendly farewell handshakes. Hinata followed her husband out of the meeting room and into his office because he stated he wanted to privately speak to her.

Standing near the doorway inside his office, Hinata clasped her hands in front her of her and watched Naruto take his seat behind his desk. She admired his profile appreciatively, always impressed with his perfect physique and boyish handsomeness. Even at the age of twenty-seven, Naruto carried a youthful, but mature air about him that always made Hinata blush. Gone was the spiky, messy blond hair that nested over his head. With his now close-cut, one could easily make out the hard planes of his jaw and chin, the unique whisker marks along his cheeks and his piercing blue eyes stood out more. The brunette could never tire looking at him and she often asked herself how did she get to be so lucky?

"Stand next to me behind my desk, First Lady," the Hokage ordered in a calm tone.

Giving her husband a simple nod and gentle smile, Hinata did as requested. If she were still paying attention to his face, she would've noticed the wicked, playful glint in the Seventh Hokage's eyes.

Standing to the left of Naruto's chair the brunette grinned and asked, "You needed to speak with me Lord Hokage? And would you like some takeout from Ichiraku's? I'm pretty sure you're hungry, I'll be happy to order some."

Lazily smirking as he placed his right arm on his desk, the blond cradled his chin in his palm and told her, "It's fine. Shikamaru's ordering lunch. What I want to know is what are your plans are for today?"

"Oh, very well." Clearing her throat, in her tender voice Hinata told her husband of the events she had lined up. "Today I have a speaking arrangement for Aburame-sensei's class and afterwards Lady Yamanaka and I are taking the kunoichi on a field trip to the flower gardens outside the village. Lady Yamanaka plans to show them medicinal and edible herbs and how to properly use them for future missions after they graduate. And she intends to teach them about floral compliments and how to apply that knowledge to their ninja techniques, and I'm going to assist."

Lady Yamanaka or Ino Yamanaka is the head of the Yamanaka clan. The Yamanaka's are internationally famous for their proficient knowledge in mental ninja techniques. Ino Yamanaka also owns and runs a popular flower shop in the Leaf Village, Yamanaka Flowers. Because of her knowledge of flowers, the blonde clan leader was the ideal choice for the kunoichi field trip. And Ino wanted Hinata to assist her because the First Lady also has knowledge in the language of flowers and Hinata is a woman many young girls in the ninja academy admire and look up to.

"After the field trip Lady Yamanaka and I are…"

Naruto stopped paying attention to Hinata's peripheral speech after he asked her about today's plans. His mind meandered to other things as his blue eyes freely roamed over his workplace-professional wife.

Perusing over her attire, the Seventh Hokage appreciated the way Hinata's two-piece lavender skirt suit molded against her curves. Underneath the blazer, Hinata wore a white collar shirt, lavender pearl cufflinks, white panty hose and navy, low-heeled pumps. An orange pin with the Uzumaki clan's logo adorned the lapel of her blazer. Appearing as the ideal, proper village's First Lady, Naruto could only think how sexy the raven-haired beauty looked to him.

The lavender in her suit, cufflinks and matching pearl earrings and necklace really brought out her unique lilac eyes. The white pantyhose and shirt perfectly accentuated the baby's breath adorning her hair, which was styled perfectly in an immaculate bun. Sheer gloss coated Hinata's lips and Naruto bit his bottom one, remembering how they tasted and felt against his.

It was the middle of the workday and already Naruto's body reacted accordingly to his mischievous thoughts. Of course since his promotion to Hokage, the blond and his wife weren't strangers to making love in his office. They've expressed their adoration for each other many times against his desk, on his desk, in his chair, against the wall…

And right now Naruto allowed his sexual instincts to override his logical judgment. He wanted Hinata at this very moment, but he knew taking her right now would be rash and imprudent. However, that didn't mean he wasn't allowed to 'test the waters' to rile her up and see how much he could get away with.

"You look really sexy right now, Hinata, y'know?"

The First Lady ceased her ramblings to stare wide-eyed and slack-jawed at her grinning husband. Her hands immediately flew to her face, covering her pink cheeks that signified her embarrassment. She pursed her lips in a straight line and swallowed hard to gather her thoughts. Coughing softly, the brunette told the Seventh Hokage sternly, "I do not believe this is neither the time nor place to make such statements, Lord Hokage."

Ignoring everything else his wife said, Naruto focused on those two words that kindled his desire for her every time she recited them. "I _never_ get tired of you calling me 'Lord Hokage'. Remember that trip we took in the city last month? How I made you scream 'Lord Hokage' in our hotel room and fucked you hard? You told me you liked it, right?"

Hinata's body heat and heartrate increased and she clutched the pearls around her neck to compose herself, to ward off the feelings of lust Naruto's invoking within her. It was crucial to remain professional and poised right now because she _did_ remember that night. It was a night she'll never forget; it was a night both she and her husband discovered fledgling, erotic sides to themselves that neither of them knew existed. Ever since that remarkable evening in the city away from the village, the way they made love to each other changed forever. They both became more adventurous, less reserved and more carnal in their mating. A part of Hinata felt ashamed because she reveled in the dirty, sensual ways Naruto sexes her, but she always believed only whores who aren't worthy of respect from men would enjoy such acts.

Naruto never disrespected her or treated her any different since that night in the city, and of course she knew he wouldn't. He was always so attentive and tender to her after every episode, so compassionate and loving, Hinata often wondered if this was the same man who pulled her hair until her neck stretched and barked obscene things at her while he dicked her passionately. At times her own reservations and insecurities battled against her lust, her perverse enjoyment of their rough coition.

And right now, at this precise moment, the succubus and the angel of her conscience combated.

The brunette desired Naruto just as much as he wanted her. But as she stated, this was neither the time nor place for such activities. They would have all night tonight when Naruto leaves work and returns home. And from there they can make love in the most lascivious ways imaginable…

" _Naruto_!" squeaked Hinata when she felt him grab her hip and forcibly pull her forward to stand in front of him. "Wha-what are you _doing_?"

"Shh…" the Seventh Hokage cooed while his finger languorously traced the hem of her pencil skirt. "If you make too much noise, someone'll hear us and they'll come in here and interrupt us. You don't want that now do you, First Lady Hinata?"

Gulping her reply, Hinata faced away from her husband and her lilac eyes widened in dismay when she realized they were in front of the large, floor-to-ceiling windows of the Hokage's office. _Anyone_ standing outside in the village below could simply look up and see Naruto sitting in his chair feeling her up. The brunette's face burned in mortification and she looked down at her husband to beg with him again to cease his perverted ministrations.

" _Naruto_ ," she whispered pleadingly although she knew he would ignore her now that he was focused on his wayward task. "Naruto please. I'm begging you. We're in front of the window and people can see us, and— _what_?"

"Hmm… now let's see what we have here…" Not caring about is wife's objections—despite how logical they are—the blond callously lifted Hinata's skirt to scrutinize what was underneath. His blood turned cold and if he was still the same perverted teenager studying under his late master Jiraiya, blood would trickle down his nose at the heavenly sight in front of him.

Instead Naruto remained unruffled, composed and placid. His chin still lingered, cradled in his prosthetic arm as his cobalt eyes leisurely examined his wife. Hinata wore plain white, cotton panties with a tiny, satin pink bow adorning the hem. The Seventh Hokage could've sworn he stopped breathing when he discovered his wife wasn't wearing white panty hose—white thigh-high stockings covered her delicious, pale legs and attached to the stockings was a lace, lavender garter belt that made his dick twitch in his black pants and he wondered if her bra matched as well.

Looking up at his humiliated wife, the Seventh Hokage grinned maliciously and spoke. "Hinata, you're such a dick-tease, y'know? You come in here looking proper, but underneath this you're dressed like a naughty schoolgirl. You wore this just to fuck with me didn't you? You knew I would get rock-hard seeing you wearing this, right?"

" _No_!" Hinata immediately protested with vigorous shakes of her head. "I-I didn't wear this for you! I only wore it because— _ooh_!"

Thrusting two fingers against the crotch of her panties, Naruto was elated to discover Hinata's underwear was soaked, staining the fabric with her natural honey. "Y'know? As much as you complained earlier I see you're really, _really_ wet, First Lady Hinata." He smirked, rubbing the center of her panties furiously and thus coating his fingers with her secretions.

With every shove of his fingers against her soft, velvety core, Naruto swore his hardness increased by each inch. He was so turned on right now, the only thing he could think about was pushing Hinata against his desk and fuck her ruthlessly, making her scream until every worker in the Hokage mansion barged in the room to witness their coupling.

Another new discovery was made today and Naruto realized, along with being a sadist, he might be a bit of an exhibitionist. He never thought about it before but the idea that someone may catch them in the act aroused him immeasurably. His boxers were now strained and his pants were painfully constricted. The blond wanted to free himself and join his wife until they became one.

Hinata shut her eyes tightly, clenched her teeth and fisted her hands at her sides. She detested the way Naruto made her feel because she was enjoying everything he was doing to her. It was wrong—the angel in her conscience screeched at her that it was wrong and immoral and inappropriate. However the succubus of her conscience demanded Hinata to take action, make Naruto feel the same way and more, be more dominant.

Could she? Did Hinata possess enough bravado to fully take charge in their intimacy?

If she were honest with herself, she delighted in the ways Naruto conquered her in the bedroom. She loved being submissive to him, catering to his every sexual, salacious whim. But to take control? There were times she thought about it, but never acted on the impulses. There's always a chance to change things, right?

Forgoing her thoughts for now, Hinata's legs wobbled, trembling as her husband rubbed her erect pearl with his thumb which shook her nerves and made her body ache with desire. "Oh… yes, Naruto… More. _More_. _**More**_. I-I'm—"

In a flash Hinata's body was pressed against the desk, her palms lay flattened against the wooden surface and her back arched prominently, thus pushing her backside in the air. Consequently separating her legs, the First Lady no longer worried whether anyone from outside could see them in the window. She yearned for her husband in this instant; a quickie would suffice until they're able to make love all night later tonight.

At least, the brunette was resolved to give herself fully to Naruto until she looked up and noticed his office door was unlocked. Her eyes widened and fear made gooseflesh prickle her skin. The times they made love in the Hokage's office, it was late at night, afterhours and Naruto was always careful to make sure nearly everyone went home after their work shifts. And the door was locked—always _locked_. But to do this right now in the middle of the day with the door _un_ locked? It was ludicrous! It was dangerous and careless and—" _ohh_! _N_ - _Naruto_ - _o_ - _o_!"

Standing from his chair and folding his hands behind his head, Naruto squint his eyes, much like he used to do during his youth, and rubbed his pelvis against his wife's soft bottom. Impishly grinning, his vision focused on the little white flowers pinned in her hair as he whispered throatily, "You feel that, Hinata? This is how you make me feel. I'm so fucking hard right now."

Yes, the First Lady's cognizant of that.

She definitely felt every inch of his length grinding against her backside, and it only aroused her more.

"I wanna take you like this," Naruto continued in his lust-induced, raspy voice. "I wanna fuck you from behind and make you scream 'Lord Hokage' all over again." Leaning forward so his chest pressed against her back, the blond cupped her heavy breasts in his palms and whispered in her ear. "I wanna feel you wet and tight all around me, and I wanna make you cum over and over again."

Hinata whimpered responsively.

"But I know I can't, not right now so," standing fully, Naruto laced his fingers with his wife's and helped her to right herself. He adjusted her skirt past her knees and smoothed away imaginary dust from her attire. Circling his arms around her waist, he kissed her cheek and told her, "Tonight; tonight I promise I'm gonna make love to you all night long, just the way you like it."

The brunette threaded her fingers in her husband's hair and ignited their kiss. It was filled with desire, hunger, intimacy and promises of their future, intense lovemaking.

And it was in that moment, Shikamaru opened the Hokage office door carrying a bag of takeout from Ichiraku's.

Walking to stand in front Naruto's desk, the shadow ninja smirked at the village's royal couple and asked, "Is that why you sent me on a takeout mission, Lord Seventh? So you could kiss Lady Hinata?"

Quickly pushing herself away from her husband, Hinata's face burned with humiliation, red as the carnations that they wore during their wedding. "S-Shikamaru! I-I'm sorry! _We're_ sorry!"

"Yeah, you got me!" Naruto scratched the back of his head casually and grinned, acting as though nothing happened. Even though Shikamaru's appearance made his dick flaccid, and the blond was thankful for that.

Hinata was mesmerized by her husband's nonchalance, his indifference. If one were to look at the Seventh Hokage, no one would suspect the affairs that happened in his office less than a minute ago. And it seemed Shikamaru only believed they were innocently kissing.

"I couldn't resist," the blond carried on without missing a beat. "My wife… she's just so beautiful." He looked at Hinata and was amused when she wasn't paying him any attention. He knew her mind was focused on the what-ifs had Shikamaru entered only moments earlier.

 _If he came in here a few seconds prior_ , the First Lady mused in horror. The mere thought of their childhood friend walking in on them while they were in the office engaging in naughty things caused Hinata's face to darken maroon. Her body heat rose and her heavy breathing increased along with perspiration dotting along her hairline.

Giving both gentlemen an apologetic bow, Hinata cleared her throat and told them, "It is best I leave now. I do not wish to keep Aburame-sensei waiting. Good day, Lord Hokage." She faced Shikamaru and greeted him farewell too, ignoring the playful wink from her husband. "Good day, Chief Advisor Nara."

"Milady," Shikamaru nodded in response.

Hinata exited the uncomfortable office with as much dignity and tact she could muster, ignoring the sticky way her soaked panties melded against her cushiony womanhood. She'll just have to make do and improvise, walk as normally as possible until her underwear dries.

After the door closed, Shikamaru humorously looked at his boss and said, "Even after eleven months of marriage, Hinata's still shy about kissing you in public."

"Heh, heh. Y'know that's just Hinata being Hinata," Naruto shrugged carelessly. Sitting down, he inhaled the delicious aroma of the food and reached for one of the takeout bags on the desk and ordered his advisor, "Pull up a chair and have a seat. Let's dig in."

* * *

It was late evening and after her day with Shino Aburame and Ino Yamanaka, Hinata stood in front of the door to the Hokage's office with bags of takeout from Ichiraku's. She knew her husband was on the other side of the wooden frame working tirelessly at his laptop. Because of his strenuous, unpredictable work schedule, Hinata guessed Naruto wouldn't make it home until sometime after midnight. She wasn't sure if Naruto eaten since this afternoon, but thought it wise to bring him dinner before she returned home to prepare for bed.

Clutching both bags in one fist, the brunette raised her free arm to knock on the door but thought better of it. Her mind replayed the events of this afternoon and she frowned, pouting her lips childishly. What Naruto did to her today, how he made her feel, ignoring her protests and finding hilarity in her embarrassment; it was more than enough to make her angry—angry enough for _revenge_.

Hinata had a new resolve, a new determination to pay her husband back for his earlier antics. His miso pork ramen was quickly cooling inside the takeout bags while the First Lady thought about how she would devise her plan for vengeance.

The succubus of her conscience emerged, perching comfortably on her left shoulder to murmur words of advice to her host. _Psst_! _Hinata_! _Remember when I told you to take charge_? _Give as much as Naruto's giving you and more_?

Obtusely the jet-black haired beauty nodded.

 _Good_! _Now listen to me_ _ **very**_ _carefully and do exactly as I say_. _We're gonna get him_ _ **good**_!

For the next ten minutes, Hinata stood outside the Hokage's door immersed in her own filthy contemplations of revenge against her husband.

* * *

"Did you eat well, Naruto?" Hinata innocently asked from her seat across his desk, her own takeout tray empty after the delicious—yet cold—meal from Ichiraku's. "I should've prepared something home cooked for you, but we both know of your unnatural affinity for Ichiraku's." She giggled and her husband joined her.

"Don't worry, babe. I'm satisfied." Naruto leaned back in his chair, returned her grin with one of his own and rubbed his belly. "That was the _best_!"

Rising from her seat, Hinata sauntered to her husband, locking her lilac gaze with his bright baby blues. "I'm happy you enjoyed it, Naruto."

The Seventh Hokage's eyes roamed over his wife's frame again, smirking at the way her white button down shirt hugged her ample bosom, the lavender jacket hung on the back of her chair. Her tiny waist fanned out to wide, curvy hips he yearned to grab and caress but willed himself to be patient. They'll make love when they're at home. Right now he had too much work to catch up on tonight and he couldn't afford any perverse distractions. But it seemed temptation is calling him because Hinata stood behind his chair and cradled his head, cushioning his head on her soft breasts.

Mentally kicking away any inhibitions and all shyness, Hinata mustered the courage to carry on with her plans. Placing two fingers in front of her, she whispered her family's secret ninja technique, "Byakugan." Her lilac eyes filled with chakra and she looked down at her husband's shoulders and frowned when she noticed his stiff, tired, aching muscles. Charging her hands with blue energy, she rubbed his shoulders, massaging her soothing chakra into his skin.

Naruto lulled his head from side-to-side against Hinata's pliant bosom, closed his eyes and moaned satisfyingly at her massage. "Wow Hinata. You sure do know how to spoil your man, huh?"

Leaning forward to trail light kisses against his neck and ear, the brunette cooed, "I love you, Naruto. It's only natural I would want to give you my best." Standing up fully again, Hinata slowly walked in front of her husband and leaned against the desk, examining her handiwork.

"How do you feel, Naruto?"

"Aw man, I feel… I feel gr—wait!" He tried to lift his arms but discovered he couldn't because his hands were bind behind the back of his chair. Looking at his wife with panic-stricken blue eyes, the Seventh Hokage cried out "Hinata? Why? When did you…?"

Revealing a smirk that would rival Sasuke Uchiha's, Hinata narrowed her eyes and replied, "It's revenge from this afternoon. I told you to stop because what we were doing was irresponsible, but you didn't listen." Deliberately she walked towards him, swinging her hips with every step and feeling a new sense of power the closer she got to him.

Slowly, carefully unzipping her skirt, the First Lady spoke. "You've made it very clear you enjoy what's underneath here, right?"

The blond only nodded.

Naruto was helpless—in a sense he didn't want to change the course of the events happening before him. Both he and Hinata knew if he truly wanted to, he could break out of his binds without any effort. But this new, bold, confident, ultra-sexy side of Hinata he never witnessed before and he wanted to see how far she was willing to go tonight. So he settled comfortably in his chair to enjoy the show.

Allowing her skirt to pool at her feet, Hinata stepped from it and stood with her feet apart, revealing the undergarments that made Naruto insane with need earlier today. She smoothed her fingers along her upper thighs, over her hips to unbutton the bottom button of her shirt. "But you never got a chance to see what was under here, did you?"

Shaking his head, Naruto looked past Hinata for a moment to make sure his office door was locked. Confirming that it was, he silently thanked himself for closing the curtains earlier. This was their private moment and he didn't want anyone to intrude on it. Focusing his blue eyes on his stripping wife again, the blond smiled lasciviously, curious to see what his usually diffident wife will do next.

Removing her shirt from her body, the brunette mentally cheered when she noticed her husband's Adam's apple bob viciously at her lingerie. True to his earlier hypothesis, Hinata's lavender lace bra matched her garter belt and the pearls around her neck and ear. The lace barely contained the weight of her heavy breasts and the generous flesh nearly spilled from the fragile material.

After allowing her husband to consume her body with his eyes for several minutes, Hinata approached him and straddled his chair. Wrapping her arms around him, she leaned forward and licked the shell of his ear and whispered, "You should be taught a lesson, Naruto. You can't always have your way. You have to consider my feelings sometimes too."

" _Hinata_ …" Naruto's eyes darken from their vibrant blue to nearly black with arousal. He pushed his hips upwards to match the pace of her grinding thrusts against his groin.

For several minutes the Uzumakis sexed each other furiously through their clothes, feeling each other's passion for one another and fueling the fire Hinata ignited between them. The sounds of their heavy breathing filled the air and the First Lady's chakra-filled eyes focused deeply into her husband's blue-black stare.

Slowly, carefully she unzipped his orange top and pushed the garment open. Surging more blue energy into her palms the brunette caressed Naruto's pectorals and massaged his flesh deeply, allowing her salutary chakra to permeate into his body. Never ceasing her rotating hips against his hard length, Hinata licked the Seventh Hokage's ear and trailed her tongue down his neck to flick it over the tight pebble of his nipple.

Naruto's teeth sank into his bottom lip to keep from crying out and he vehemently thrust his hips upwards, determined to make Hinata feel every inch of his desire pushed against her. "Hinata," he throatily whispered to his impish wife. "Release me."

Circling her hands around Naruto's neck, the brunette rubbed more of her chakra into his flesh and bounced against his lap, silently enjoying his gaze now focused on her jiggling breasts nearly falling from her lacy bra. "Not yet, Naruto. Tonight I'm teaching you a lesson and if I release you, it would defeat the purpose of the message I'm trying to convey."

Lifting herself slightly from his lap, Hinata kept one hand on the back of Naruto's neck and used the other to unzip his pants and free his erection from the opening in his ramen-decorated boxers. She charged her palm with chakra and grabbed his length, pumping her fist around his dick, sending more of her energy into his groin.

The Seventh Hokage's eyes enlarged and his chin nearly hit the floor as he stared at Hinata. His heart raced, drumming almost painfully against his ribcage as he breathed heavily, barely mustering the air into his lungs to speak his words. "H-Hinata…? W-Wha-What are you _doing_ …?"

Stretching her face into an even more lascivious smirk, the First Lady whispered, "Eight Trigrams, Sixty-Four Hand-jobs."

Hinata pumped her fist against Naruto dick, using swift movements too rapid for the naked, untrained eye to see. Speedily the brunette fucked her husband with her hand, jubilated in the way his length twitched and throbbed around her fingers.

Naruto's eyes rolled back and his head fell backwards against his chair at the sensation his wife was creating in between his legs. His body shook and his thighs quaked as he felt his release coming as fast as his wife jerked him. Groaning almost agonizingly, the blond's hips involuntarily jerked upwards to match the pace of Hinata's hand. He wanted to cum badly and he felt his seed nearly oozing from his tip. However before he would ejaculate the First Lady freed his length and squeezed his sac with her hand, using her chakra to prevent her husband from cumming.

Trying desperately to catch his breath, Naruto incredulously heaved at Hinata with wide, desperate. " _ **Why**_ …? Hinata I was almost there!"

Releasing her family's technique, Hinata lovingly smiled at her husband and replied, "Not yet, Love. I only want you cumming inside of _me_." She kissed him then, sliding her tongue past his lips to massage it against his.

Naruto matched the brunette's passionate kiss with his own; their tongues and lips mingling, entangled in an erotic dance their bodies were only moments away from engaging in. Separating his lips from hers, Naruto asked, "Who are you and what have you done with my wife?"

Ignoring her husband, Hinata stood from his lap and slowly peeled her panties from her body. The Seventh Hokage nearly salivated like a drooling canine when his eyes zoomed in on the clear trail of fluid that flowed from his wife down to her soaked undergarment. His heartrate amplified and beads of sweat dotted his forehead. His rigid dick stood at attention, thick veins bulging from the skin and ready to join his wife.

Again, Hinata unhurriedly strolled over to Naruto before settling in his lap. Reaching in between them, she separated her folds and sank onto his erection, coating him with her wet desire.

" _Shi_ - _i_ - _it_ … _Hi_ - _na_ - _ta_ …" he growled low and sexily in the air. "So warm… so _tight_ … and _wet_ …"

Rocking her hips steadily against him, the First Lady licked her lips and said, "Tell me how you want it, Lord Hokage. Do you want it slow like _this_?" The brunette grinded firmly in his lap, squeezing her inner muscles to the point where Naruto choked at the unbearable pleasure.

"Or," she bounced hard in his lap, not giving him a chance to reply before quickly slapping their bodies together. The wet sounds of their lovemaking reverberated from the walls of his office and Hinata kept her inner muscles clenching him with each deep, firm push of her hips.

"Do you want… it fast… like this… Lord Hokage…?" she panted, riding Naruto like a champion equestrian.

"Yeah… like that Hinata…" Naruto breathed, meeting her rapid pace with his own. He felt the head of his dick stroke her inner crevice, pushing through her tunnel until his tip collided against her cervix, knocking at her G-spot until she cried out with desire.

Slowing the pacing of their lovemaking, Hinata clutched Naruto's shoulders and whispered, "No… no N-Naruto… You can't… you can't control this. This is… this is your p-punish-ment…"

The blond smirked at Hinata trying to voice her protest because he could tell her resolve was slipping. A few more strokes are all it would take to turn things around in his favor. Patience was never Naruto's greatest virtue, but he wanted to prolong this event just to see what else his wife was going to do.

Guiding their lovemaking in the exact opposite way her husband requested, Hinata rode Naruto slow, moving her hips backwards and forwards, slathering his length with her molten passion.

Never breaking her rhythm or her eye contact, Hinata reached behind her to grab Naruto's Hokage hat which was placed at the side of his desk. She told him in a low, sexy tone, "Y'know? Since I'm the one who's in charge tonight, I believe I should be the one to wear _this_." She placed the red-and-white hat atop her head and smiled earnestly at her husband. "And you should call me 'Lady Hokage'."

Naruto squirt droplets of his pre-cum inside his wife when he absorbed the sight of her rosy lips smiling underneath his hat. Her eyes and nose were obscured due to the hat being too large for her, but right now it didn't matter to the Seventh Hokage. She looked absolutely stunning riding him, grinding her wet walls on his dick and her lips separated into the loveliest smile he'd ever seen her wear underneath his hat. It was too much for the blond to take and in that instant he broke free of his restraints and reached for Hinata's hips.

"Forgive me, Hinata," he told her before lifting her nearly off his lap and slamming her hard on his dick again.

" **AHHHHH**!" The couple cried out into the air at the feeling of Naruto's rough, hard sexing. Using one hand, he ripped Hinata's bra from her body and leaned forward to bury his face in between her bosom.

"Ha, ha! Hee, hee!" Hinata giggled at the ticklish feeling of Naruto nipping and sucking her breasts. She was thrilled, a new wave of excitement rushed over her when Naruto literally ripped her garment from her body. He's never done that before, not even during the times when he took her without abandon and care. More thoughts of Naruto tearing her clothes from her frame as he fucked her spontaneously made her core drip, suffocating her husband with her passion fluid.

Crudely grabbing her ass cheeks, Naruto continued to relentlessly fuck his wife, smashing her body down onto his as his hips caught every single one of her movements. "That's it baby," he breathed in his husky voice against her chest. "Fuck me, First Lady Hinata."

Tossing her head back and making the Hokage hat slide from her head, Hinata groaned out, " _Ohhh_ … You're too much for me, _Naruto_ …"

Hinata leaned back and cupped his knees with her palms, using his body as leverage to accelerate her pace as she jerked her hips forward, erratically thrusting in his lap. Her orifice secreted more of her natural honey and her thighs shook around his waist. She was on the verge of climaxing and she wanted him to cum with her.

"Let it go, baby," Naruto rasped as he licked at a hardened nipple. "I feel you inside, shaking around me. Just— _oh shit_!—let it go, baby!" He could hardly contain himself as he stroked deep within her, relishing in the feel of every crease, every clench of her muscles massaging his dick.

Moving her body at top speed, she smiled when her breasts bounced in his face and he nuzzled them like an infant seeking comfort in its mother's bosom. "I-I'm there _Naruto_!"

"Me too, Hinata! Oh shit!"

Together they came, their fluids stirring and mixing, creating sticky love-puddles in their laps. Naruto's fingernails dug excruciatingly in his wife's backside as his body jolted and rippled while his sac contracted. He emptied his seed into Hinata, holding her body down until she absorbed every drop until he was completely out.

Naruto's arms fell at his sides and he reclined in his chair, exhaling heavily to catch his breath. Hinata fell forward to relax her body against his as she too, gradually came down from her euphoric high.

Pressing her bare breasts against his bare chest, Hinata closed her eyes and rested her head underneath Naruto's chin. Steadily her breathing returned to normal and she waited a few minutes until she had enough energy to speak. "Naruto? I do love the way you're so wild and carefree with me, but sometimes I would like… Naruto? Naruto?"

The First Lady lifted her head to stare at her husband in utter disbelief. The Seventh Hokage's neck was bent at an uncomfortable angle, his eyes were shut and his lips were agape with a bit of drool escaping the corner of his mouth. She felt his breathing even out against her chest and he was snoring softly, lulled securely away in dreamland.

Cutely frowning at her husband, Hinata climbed out of his lap, careful to not disturb him. Adjusting his head so it rested comfortably in his chair, the brunette gathered her clothes and put them on. Giving Naruto a quick peck on his forehead, the First Lady exited his office to return home where she'll be waiting for him.

* * *

And for those who asked, I revised "Lord Hokage". The scene with the Clone is longer and so is the sex. I hope you enjoy. Next chapter is "Wrap".

 **P.S.:** Since Kishimoto's Icha-Icha reveal in _The Last_ novel and rumors of the creation of a third NaruHina child, I'm seeing more NH prudes trying to jump on the NH Smut-Lovers Bandwagon. The same prudes who looked down on proud NH perverts and ridiculed and judged us now wanna act like they were here for NH's fuck-fest all along. Nope. The bandwagon's full. We don't need or want you here.

 **P.P.S.:** The 'Eight Trigrams, Sixty-Four Hand-jobs' was the idea of a member of Naruto Forums NH Fan Club who spoke openly about it. I wish I could remember that person's name to give them credit. I haven't been back to that FC because they're a bit too prudish and close-minded for my tastes.

And thank you for 300 Tumblr followers! It's really nice to know that there are many people out there who enjoy soft-core NH pr0nz! Here's hoping more NH writers and artists will create more NH smut!

* * *

**The First Lady**  commentary and fan art by these lovely artists.

 **SpiderLilies2009** \- [1](http://spiderlilies2009.tumblr.com/post/105900505501/the-first-lady-smut-fic-wow-just-wow) & [2](http://spiderlilies2009.tumblr.com/post/105939031411/first-lady-jaja-i-couldnt-help-it-yo-xd)

 **Iirehtalasse**  - [here](http://iirehtalasse.tumblr.com/post/109574477823/doodle-first-lady-have-you-ever-read-nh) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And for those who asked, I revised “Lord Hokage”. The scene with the Clone is longer and so is the sex. I hope you enjoy. Next chapter is “Wrap”.
> 
> P.S.: Since Kishimoto’s Icha-Icha reveal in The Last novel and rumors of the creation of a third NaruHina child, I’m seeing more NH prudes trying to jump on the NH Smut-Lovers Bandwagon. The same prudes who looked down on proud NH perverts and ridiculed and judged us now wanna act like they were here for NH’s fuck-fest all along. Nope. The bandwagon’s full. We don’t need or want you here.
> 
> P.P.S.: The 'Eight Trigrams, Sixty-Four Hand-jobs’ was the idea of a member of Naruto Forums NH Fan Club who spoke openly about it. I wish I could remember that person’s name to give them credit. I haven’t been back to that FC because they’re a bit too prudish and close-minded for my tastes.


	3. The First Lady: Director's Cut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by a headcanon from one of my reviewers on FF. net, Stars.Are.Metaphors. Don’t take it too seriously; it’s just something to tide everyone over until I’m able to formulate a way to write “Wrap”. I have certain scenes floating around in my head, but so far I don’t have a way to put them together for a fic. Oh well, in the meantime, enjoy this little ficlet.

**The First Lady: Director’s Cut**

_“Let’s get it on in public…”_  -  **Kelis**

In a flash Hinata’s body was pressed against the desk, her palms lay flattened against the wooden surface and her back arched prominently, thus pushing her backside in the air. Consequently separating her legs, the First Lady no longer worried whether anyone from outside could see them in the window. She yearned for her husband in this instant; a quickie would suffice until they’re able to make love all night later tonight.

At least, the brunette was resolved to give herself fully to Naruto until she looked up and noticed his office door was unlocked. Her eyes widened and fear made gooseflesh prickle her skin. The times they made love in the Hokage’s office, it was late at night, afterhours and Naruto was always careful to make sure nearly everyone went home after their work shifts. And the door was locked—always _locked_. But to do this right now in the middle of the day with the door _un_ locked? It was ludicrous! It was dangerous and careless and—“ _ohh_! _N_ - _Naruto_ - _o_ - _o_!”

Standing from his chair and folding his hands behind his head, Naruto squint his eyes, much like he used to do during his youth, and rubbed his pelvis against his wife’s soft bottom. Impishly grinning, his vision focused on the little white flowers pinned in her hair as he whispered throatily, “You feel that, Hinata? This is how you make me feel. I’m so fucking hard right now.”

Yes, the First Lady’s cognizant of that.

She definitely felt every inch of his length grinding against her backside, and it only aroused her more.

“I wanna take you like this,” Naruto continued in his lust-induced, raspy voice. “I wanna fuck you from behind and make you scream ‘Lord Hokage’ all over again.” Leaning forward so his chest pressed against her back, the blond cupped her heavy breasts in his palms and whispered in her ear. “I wanna feel you wet and tight all around me, and I wanna make you cum over and over again.”

Hinata whimpered responsively.

Pushing his hardness against Hinata’s clothed derrière, Naruto nibbled on her lobe and whispered, “Let’s play a game.  I wanna see how long it’ll take Shikamaru to come back before I cum.”

“B-But…” Hinata lifted her head from the desk to protest, however her attempt to talk sense into her husband was futile.  She felt him push aside her sticky panties and thrust his tip into her wetness.  “ _O_ - _o_ - _o_ - _ohhh_ … _Naruto_ - _o_ - _o_ …” she moaned into her palm.  The First Lady wanted him to stop—she truly did.  But the delicious feeling of the tip of his dick hitting her G-spot with firm, quick, dominant thrusts made her insides quiver from the erotic ache.

Releasing her palm from her mouth, Hinata clutched the edge of the desk with both hands and pushed backwards against him with all her might.  Letting caution flutter away in the wind, the brunette allowed herself to be immersed in the intense pleasure the Hokage was freely giving her.

Naruto was on Cloud 9; he was high with adrenaline from not only the way Hinata’s inner walls were gripping his girth, but at the thought of his Chief Advisor walking in on their coupling.  The visions of Shikamaru catching him screwing his wife doggystyle against his desk made him pump his dick viciously into the brunette.  A few materials fell from the desk because his violent lovemaking caused the desk to rattle relentlessly.  The sounds of Hinata’s cute hiccups with every stab of his dick inside her made him fuck her harder and faster.  Naruto felt himself on the verge of climaxing and sent a silent apology to Hinata because she didn’t get the chance to experience her release.

Roughly grabbing her silky hair with his prosthetic hand, Naruto yanked it painfully, ruining her impeccable bun and destroying the flowers in it.  He knew his wife loved having her hair pulled as he rode her from behind—especially when he was about to cum.  This act nearly always guaranteed his wife cresting over the edge as well.  He wanted her to reach her peak, to release simultaneously with him.

“You ready for me baby?” the Seventh Hokage husked in the First Lady’s ear, grabbing hard at her hip with is left hand.  “I can’t hold out much longer.”

Turning her head to look over her shoulder at her husband, the jet-black-haired beauty breathed throatily, “Give it to me, Naruto.  Fill me up.”

And it was in that instant Shikamaru walked inside his boss’ office carrying bags of Ichiraku takeout.  “Lord Seventh, I brought your foo…” the Chief Advisor’s words and all coherent thought eluded him the moment his dark eyes fixated on the Hokage mercilessly fucking the demure Hyuga against his desk like a rabid dog in heat.

Naruto smelled the scrumptious food from his preferred restaurant before he heard the plastic bags falling on the floor.  His eyes were squeezed shut and sweat damped his face.  Even though he knew Shikamaru stood at the threshold of his office door, that didn’t matter to the blond.  He only concentrated shooting bullets of his seed inside his willing and receiving wife.

Opening his ocean-blue eyes, Naruto greeted his Chief Advisor with a grand smile.  “Hi, Shikamaru!  Glad you’re back.  Give us a minute and we’ll be right wit’cha!”

Hinata buried her bright red face in her arms, muffling the sounds of her fervent moans but her hips continued to move on their own accord, riding out her own release.  She remained silent, but mutely swore revenge against her husband for humiliating her this way and setting her up for their childhood friend to catch them in such an intimate, private moment.  She’ll never be able to look Shikamaru in the face again without her mind reverting back to this horrifying day.

“I hate my job,” the shadow ninja mumbled under his breath, but spoke loud enough for the couple to hear before shutting the door.  “Troublesome.”

“And… there…  **Ahhh** …”  The last remains of his seed entered his wife before he fell forward, pressing his chest against her back and tenderly kissing her neck.  Chuckling at her silence, although her wet, warm stickiness indicated she also climaxed, Naruto spoke.  “You gotta admit that was pretty awesome!”

Refusing to confess the thrill of Shikamaru catching them in the act is what made her cum, Hinata merely whispered, “You’re really awful, Naruto.”

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this little tidbit until I can wrap my head around “Wrap”.


	4. Wrap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NH prompt: Hinata keeps a second diary where she writes down all her sexual fantasies because she is to embarrassed to tell Naruto (even though he begs/coaxes her into telling him some things). One day she forgot it out in the open and Naruto happened to read the open pages. That night, Hinata was surprised indeed when one of her fantasies started playing out.

A lot of people liked “The First Lady” and “The Director’s Cut”.  Funny.  I didn’t care for either of them.  Oh well.  Before I forget, I created a NaruHina Smut-Lovers blog on Tumblr.  Check it out!

Here’s “Wrap” inspired by a few headcanons I received from reviewers and Anons on Tumblr who wanted NaruHina bondage.  And I think it’s about time there’s more NH bondage.  I’ve read many NH smut fics throughout the years and I’ve only ever stumbled upon **one** NH bondage fic!  **That**. **Will**. **Change**. **Now**!

And there’s a certain Anon from Tumblr who sent me a NH headcanon about Hinata writing her dirty fantasies with Naruto in her diary and Naruto stumbles upon her written smut.  You know who you are and if you’re reading, this is for you.

 **Summary:**   Hinata’s all tied up and Naruto won’t set her free.

 **Warning:** I’m aiming to make this more explicit and descriptive than “Lord Hokage”.  And this one-shot features **anal sex**! Same warning applies: if you’re reading this on FF. net then it’s edited— **extremely edited**!  Click on the links in my profile for the **un** edited version.

* * *

**Wrap**

_“Tie me upside down…” -_ **Janet Jackson**

  _How did I end up like this_?  Hinata mused as she looked up at her grinning husband under hooded, pearl, lavender eyes.  Naruto hovered above her naked as she was, squeezing her boobs in his palms and thrusting his dick in between her round, pliant breasts.  He gently titty-fucked her bosom, slipping his penis in between the globes of flesh.  The Hyuga clan’s ointment—the ointment that carried so many memories of their years of knowing each other—moisturizing her breasts made the pushes of his erection in the valley of her tits easier to penetrate.

If she could she would do something to get back at her husband for this salacious, indecent act.  But she couldn’t because she was currently tied up—wrapped like a gift for his sole enjoyment.  Secretly the First Lady reveled in the Hokage’s unorthodox, unpredictable actions, but she’ll never voice that aloud.  Her bashfulness and diffident nature wouldn’t allow her from the sheer mortification at the thought of her husband’s reaction.  However that point was moot: Naruto knew anyway, otherwise right now he would not be straddling her midsection working his length sandwiched in between her breasts like he’s pushing in and out of her pussy.

Hinata’s knees were spread open like a book with the pages exposed; the words clearly visible for all to see.  Her elbows were tied to her knees and the binding tying her down wrapped around her wrists which were crossed over her head and tied to the headboard.  Even if she wanted to shut her thighs she couldn’t.  Not only did the binding prevent her from doing so, but Naruto used his clan’s infamously strong chakra to keep her body anchored and spread.  Her body was coated in a soothing, warm, white glow that relaxed her, even if she was a bit nervous given their situation.

Oh!  And the binding she’s wrapped in?  Her limbs unnaturally connected like a pretzel and thighs separated just as wide?—it’s the red scarf she handmade for him when she was eighteen and he was nineteen. 

The scarf she created with her own hands to physically exemplify her unconditional love for him, he uses it as a binding to recreate one of her fantasies.

To answer her initial, mental question: _How did I end up like this_?  Hinata’s mind replayed the events from earlier this morning…

* * *

The shower in the bathroom was running as Naruto undressed in their bedroom to step into it.  Hinata quietly wrote in her diary as she sat on their bed.  In it she jolted down secret fantasies she wanted to explore with Naruto.  Of course they were secret because she didn’t have the nerve to tell her husband about her lascivious reveries.  And yet, although he’s never seen what she’s written, Naruto knew Hinata’s diary is where she recorded her lustful thoughts of the two of them.

Many times Naruto tried to persuade Hinata to let him see what she’s written.  And every time was unsuccessful.  Although he never showed it, Naruto was a bit hurt because he felt Hinata didn’t trust him with her secrets, even after years of knowing each other and eleven months of marriage.

Hinata constantly reminded Naruto she didn’t keep these secrets from him because of a lack of trust—it was quite the opposite actually.  She knew the moment Naruto discovered her dirty fantasies he’ll make every effort to bring them to life.  And it would be too humiliating for the brunette to witness and endure her dreams in real action time.

“Fine,” the blond huffed exasperatedly with his hands on his hips and pressing his lips together in a childish pout.  “I’ll let it go—for now.  Now…” without warning he scooped his wife in his arms bridal style to carry her to the bathroom with him.  “Take a shower with me.”

Her diary and pen fell unceremoniously to the floor and the brunette burst into a fit of childish giggles.  “ _Naruto_!” she whined playfully as she smacked his arm and a pink blush sprinkling her cheeks.  “I’ve already had my shower!”

Her impulsive husband shrugged carelessly.  “So?  Take another one.  I want you in there with me, Hinata.  I finally get a day off from work and I wanna spend every minute with you.”  Leaving no room for arguments or protests, the Hokage entered the bathroom with his wife in his arms.

An estimated hour later Naruto’s finger traced the outline of Hinata’s shoulders as she slept peacefully next to him.  They made love underneath the spray of the showerhead and again in their bed.  His blue eyes intensely watched as her chest rose and fell with every breath she took, her pink, full lips parted and her cheeks flushed with a tender blush.  He tucked a few strands of her onyx hair behind her ear and kissed her softly on her neck before climbing out of bed.  What he was about to do would haunt his conscience, however he told himself it was a duty as a loving and devoted husband to fulfill his wife’s every desire.

Looking down at the carpet there it was—the diary that held so many of Hinata’s dirtiest, sexiest fantasies of the two of them.  The open pages of her erotic memoirs staring up at him and silently calling out, ‘ _Read me_!’  All he had to do was pick up the book and read what his wife wrote about them.  Sure it would be a betrayal of her trust, but the left side of Naruto’s conscience assured him she broke their trust first by _not_ divulging this intimate information about them to him.

And that thought is what motivated Naruto to pick up his wife’s diary and read the contents of her musings.

His cerulean eyes circled, widened with every word he read, every page he flipped, shocked his seemingly pure, innocent Hinata could even conjure up fantasies as explicit she described them in her diary. 

A sliver of drool slid from his bottom lip as Naruto held her book under his eyes.  They narrowed with mischief as thoughts of bringing Hinata’s fantasies to life flowed through his imagination like porno projections on a movie screen.  This afternoon’s going to be fun; he’d make sure of it.

* * *

So how did Hinata end up wrapped in her beloved red scarf tied to their bed, open and exposed while her husband used her breasts to get himself off?  The short version of the story: Naruto sexed her so good this morning she fell asleep and he used that time to read her diary.

“Wow Hinata,” Naruto husked in the air.  His ocean eyes were shut in concentration and he bit his bottom lip, reveling in the new feeling of her large pillowy tits surrounding his length, keeping his hard dick trapped in their soft, warm confines.  “You should’ve told me before you wanted me to do this to you.  Fucking you like this… it feels like _heaven_ , y’know?”

Oh the brunette knew alright. 

Having her husband’s cock wedged in between her breasts was an unfamiliar, but welcomed feeling for the Hyuga.  She never even knew this type of sex existed until one night out with her girlfriends and they discussed the act of titty-fucking.  It was Tenten’s suggestion to get Naruto to make love to her breasts and with a red face and several stumbles of her words, Hinata vehemently refused to partake in such action.  But ever since that night of sexual gossiping Hinata was curious about it so she wrote down the sexual act in her diary, along with a few other sensual things her friends blabbered about.

And now here she was, panting and moaning the Hokage’s name in the air as she felt every ridge, vein and bulge from Naruto’s rod ramming in between her breasts.  The roll of his sac against her upper torso felt like a soft massage against her heated skin.

And Naruto didn’t bother trying to hide the fact he read her diary while she was asleep; he constantly reminded her, letting her knew he’d do anything to please her and make her happy, and she shouldn’t be ashamed of what she wanted from him.

Pumping himself in her tit-valley faster, the blond released a guttural moan from his throat, looked down at his gasping, shivering wife and said, “I’m gonna bust.  Where do you want it, Love?”

Fluttering her lavender eyes close to shield her vision of her wickedly handsome husband and to cloak her own embarrassment, the First Lady heavily breathed out, “On me.  I want to feel your cream… on my stomach and… and in between my… thighs.”  This was all her fault.  If she never allowed Naruto to seduce her so he could get a hold of her diary, he never would’ve known she loved the feeling of his warm essence splattered on her body.  The brunette didn’t know which she preferred more: his jizz filling up inside her or slathering over her.  Both soothed her like warm milk relaxing an insomniac.

Smirking down at his beautiful, timid wife, Naruto obeyed and removed his length from her breasts.  He held himself in his left hand and pumped his base hurriedly until he expelled all over her waist, immediately filling up her navel and watching as his seed dribbled down her hips.  Separating her folds with his prosthetic hand, the Hokage finished ejaculating against her pink slit, smothering her nether lips and clit with his semen.  And the sight never looked more divine to him; Hinata’s lips coated with his thick liquid reminded him of peaches covered in smooth cream.

“I don’t think I ever told you this before, but you have a _pretty pussy_ , y’know?”

“ **DON’T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT**!” Hinata opened her eyes and shouted at her husband, her face now brick-red with humiliation from his lewd compliment.  “It’s embarrassing!”  She yearned to shut her legs to keep Naruto from staring in between them, but the damn scarf and his chakra kept her from doing do.

“ _Pfft_!” the blond scoffed at his wife’s absurdity.  “No it’s not.  I mean it Hinata.  Your pussy’s beautiful.  Every part of you is beautiful.”  Just as Naruto was about to continue fulfilling many of Hinata’s fantasies, his cobalt eyes crossed and he gritted his teeth as his lower body clenched painfully.  Doubling over he groaned, “Babe, I’m not finished shooting.  I got more.”  Swiftly inserting himself inside her, Naruto’s body jerked and spasm until every dribble, speckle and drip of his essence filled her to the brim.  He kept his solid length inside her, pushing all of his wetness into her so it wouldn’t leak out.

Moaning noisily and rolling her head against the pillow, Hinata squealed, “More!  Yes Naruto!  I want more!” 

Pursing his lips to keep from groaning out in pleasure as he slowly slid from within her dewy, warm cavity, the Hokage whispered, “And I’m gonna give you more.  Right now.”

Lying so he was face-to-face with her dripping womanhood, the blond used his left index finger to lightly feather-caress her lips, coating his finger with both of their juices.  He grinned as he watched Hinata’s thighs shiver from his touch and used that sign as permission to continue further.

Trailing his finger from her lips down to her sopping hole, briefly Naruto inserted his digit and circled it along her inner walls to wet it.  His wife’s soft, erotic cries of passion were music to the Hokage’s ears.  He quickly finger-fucked her but only momentarily—he had other plans.

Continuing his journey down, Naruto’s lips spread into a grin of satisfaction as he finally discovered his destination: her anus. 

While this wasn’t part of his wife’s many fantasies, it was one of his.  One day while on a guy’s night out at a strip club in the Land of Vegetables, Kiba filled his mind with how exquisite the feeling of anal fucking is and it piqued the blond’s curiosity since.  He knew if he proposed the idea to Hinata she’d turn him down immediately.  But this afternoon she was in no position to protest—literally.  His Uzumaki chakra and the red scarf she knitted him kept her from moving.  Since fantasies were being played out, Naruto surmised now was as good of a time as any to fulfill his.

Using his wet finger to damp her entrance, his digit pushed against her forbidden hole.  The Hokage asked Hinata, “How does that feel, Love?  Does it feel good?”

The jet-black-haired beauty’s pearlescent eyes misted with pleasure as she stared at the ceiling and she bit her lip to keep from crying out.  She didn’t want to admit it—would it be wrong to confess she loved feeling her husband’s finger rimming against illicit territory?  It never occurred to her having Naruto play with… _that_ … part of her body would make her feel oh so good!  Instead of replying, the First Lady whimpered sobbingly.

Languidly, carefully Naruto pushed his finger inside Hinata’s ass, ceasing his thrust at about an inch as he choked on air at the feeling of her anus dangerously squeezing his digit.  Her ass was snugger than her pussy and the tightness of her hot hole made his dick jerk and pre-fluid shoot from the opening of his tip.

“ **NARUTO** - **O** - **O** …!” the brunette screamed to the heavens above.  “ **WHAT ARE YOU _DOING_**?”

 _I’m wondering that myself_ , Naruto told himself mentally.  Swallowing his anxiety and replacing it with cockiness he answered her simply, “You.”  Regaining his lost composure, the Hokage continued.  “It’s not fair,” he pushed his finger deeper into her, stretching her; “only your fantasies get fulfilled today.”  Naruto shoved himself into her more until his finger was completely submerged in her sizzling orifice.  “What about mine, Hinata?”  He curled his finger, tickling the cushioned walls of her anus, thus increasing his wife screams of passion. 

“B-But… i-it’s… it’s **_dirty_**!”  Hinata rasped from her hips, her voice nearly gone from her shrieks at Naruto’s actions.

Tickling her insides some more, the blond grinned perversely and replied, “But your pussy’s soaking, Love.  I wish you could see yourself right now.  You’re so fucking _wet_ , y’know?  Do you want me to stop?”  He really didn’t want to end this passionate afternoon, but to ensure his wife’s comfort, he would.  Nothing mattered more than Hinata’s wellbeing and if his anal ministrations made her uncomfortable, he would terminate this interlude.

Her lavender eyes focused on the orange curtains that covered their bedroom window and she felt ashamed because she didn’t want Naruto to stop.  She liked it, she really did and that knowledge scared her.  She would see herself as a dirty girl, the complete opposite of the way she was raised by her father.  She wasn’t supposed to enjoy such lascivious acts and yet, she did.  What would everyone think of her if they were to find out?

After several minutes of not getting a response from his wife, Naruto began to slowly pull himself out of her.  “I’m gonna stop, Hinata.  I see you’re uncomfortable with this.  Don’t worry, I won’t try this again.”

And in that moment when Naruto started to wrench his finger from within her, Hinata cried out “ **NO**!” and her body responded in a way the couple _never_ expected: she squirted.

Clear fluid jetted from her body in the air like a geyser with drops landing in Naruto’s hair, on her inner thighs and their bed.  “Please don’t stop, Naruto.  I-It… it feels really, really good,” she whined like a child whose favorite toy was about to be taken away.

The Hokage was enthralled from the sight he just witnessed.  Feeling his wife’s orgasm as she writhed underneath him or in front of him was one thing, but to observe with his very own eyes, watching her pussy drip like a running faucet made his control snap.  Removing his hand from her ass, Naruto grinded his dick against her pussy, coating his length with her juices, saturating himself with her cum.

“Dammit Hinata!” he croaked.  “I can’t wait!  I’m gonna fuck you in your ass!”

He pushed the head inside her hole, sighing ardently as her body stretched to accommodate his cock.  Naruto felt more of his pre-cum bursting inside his wife and he clenched his teeth at the sensation, loving already the feeling of her tight ass suffocating his dick.

Hinata’s breath hitched in her throat at the new feeling of her husband inside… _there_.  So far he hasn’t moved an inch and surprisingly she didn’t feel uncomfortable or any pain down… _there_.  The brunette felt completely fulfilled like never before.  It wasn’t unpleasant; it was the contrary.  She wanted her husband to move, to push himself deeper until he was fully sheathed.  And she voiced her desires to her man.

“Heh, alright,” the blond acquiesced.  He pulled out slightly and pushed himself deep inside her again.  Her elicit moans urged him to repeat his actions until he was fully buried, the coils of his blond hairs tickling her backside. 

Moving against her ass slowly, tenderly, Naruto clutched her thighs, smirked naughtily and asked, “You like this?  Being tied up while I fuck you in your asshole?  This feels good to you, don’t it?  This is the kinda girl you really are, huh Hinata?  A dirty girl?”

“ _No_ - _o_ - _o_ …” the First Lady drawled out at her husband’s accusations.  However her body responded differently; her pussy soaked their bed with her juices and her heart thrummed mercilessly against her ribs, indulging in Naruto’s crude words and crueler sexing.  “I-I’m not a dirty girl…”

With his eyes rolling at the back of his head, the Hokage dug his fingers in her thighs and grunted out, “Yes.  Yes you are, Hinata.”  His thrusts sped gradually, increasing his own pleasure with every push of his dick in her derrière.  “And I like it.  I like how dirty you are.  _Now say it_ ,” he commanded authoritatively, looking down at her as he bum-fucked her.  

Wishing she was able to shake her head ‘no’ and at the same time rake her nails down his back, Hinata denied his allegations.  “No… I’m not a dirty girl.  I-I’m not…” her words trailed off when she felt a firm, hard push of Naruto rod inside her that made her cry aloud.  “ _Oh god_!”

“Heh, yes you are.”  Naruto purposefully slowed his strokes, telling his meek wife, “I’m gonna stop if you don’t say it, Love.”

Tears of pleasure streamed down her cheeks and the brunette whimpered, begging, “Please, Naruto.  Don’t stop.  I-I’ll… I’ll say… it.”

Ceasing his thrusts altogether, the Hokage’s eyes locked with his wife’s and he ordered her one final time.  “Say.  It.  Hinata.”

Thickly swallowing the humiliation she felt, Hinata was willing to undergo it just to feel him push inside her one more time.  “I-I’m a dirty… girl…” she softly whispered in the air.

Naruto pumped himself in her again as slow as the words escaped her lips.  “Tell me again.  Tell me how dirty you are."

“I’m… I’m a dirty girl…”

His thrusts increased, nevertheless he wasn’t satisfied.  Hearing Hinata softly tell him she was dirty wasn’t good enough.  He wanted more.  “Say it louder.  I wanna know you _mean_ it.”

Biting her trembling lower lip, Hinata’s pearl eyes fixed on her husband’s deep blue irises.  Her heart felt like it would burst from her chest because the palpitations made her feel like she finished an excruciating training regimen.  Sweat dotted her forehead and her eyes feel close before she firmly voiced, “I’m a dirty girl!”

Naruto fucked Hinata in her ass crudely, speeding his thrusts with every cry, every shout from his wife.  “Say it again!  Keep saying it!” he barked at her.

“ _I’m a dirty girl_!  _I’m a dirty girl_!” the First Lady repeated unapologetically.  If she was able to move, she’d tug and tear at the scarf keeping her confined and clutch her husband, holding him for dear life.  She ached to circle her limbs around his body as he piston relentlessly within her, and yet, she cherished how completely helpless, how completely vulnerable she was to him.  It made the passion of their lovemaking intensify when Naruto took full control and dictated their fucking.

“Fuck, Hinata!”  Naruto laid his body flat against Hinata’s, holding her large breasts as he gripped them firmly.  He pumped himself deep in her recklessly, getting off from her vulgar admission alone.  Licking and biting her shoulders, neck and cheeks, he told her, “I want _everyone_ to hear you!  Let everyone in the village—fuck it!—in all the _nations_ hear you!”

“ **I’M A DIRTY GIRL**!  **NARUTO I’M YOUR DIRTY GIRL**!  **I’M A DIRTY GIRL**!”  The raven-haired beauty’s voice bounced from their bedroom walls and she was positive everyone in the Five Great Nations heard her cry.  And it didn’t matter, not one bit because she was no longer ashamed of her desires.  Naruto gave her the confidence to realize it’s okay to have salacious needs and still be true to yourself.  Having intense wants doesn’t make a person less than another person, and Hinata felt lucky to have a husband who not only understands, but went out of his way to ensure her every want, her every need would be gratified.

The Hokage growled sexily in her ear, “Hell yes!”  His hips moved at daring speeds and he relished the feeling of her warm cum as she squirted for a _second time_ against his stomach.  His body continued to move, thrust, push, pull and even after his wife came Hinata kept whispering, “I’m a dirty girl” over and over until he spilled inside her.

Naruto pumped against her ass hard, filling her hole with his seed until he was fully spent.  Releasing his chakra hold on her and untying the scarf from her body, Hinata locked her ankles around his back and sat up, clutching his neck and the back of his head.

“Oh, Naruto,” she breathed whether from their intense, fanatical lovemaking or from the sensational feeling of him pulling out of her, he didn’t know or mind.  “That was…” she pressed a finger against her lips and told him.  “I want… I want more.”  Her _backdoor_ was sore and she didn’t care.  Her body was achingly tired and she didn’t care.  She came hard— _twice_ —and she didn’t care.  Surprisingly enough, she wasn’t satisfied and she needed more of husband inside her.

Playing with the strands of her waist-length, jet-black hair, Naruto adorned her neck with butterfly kisses and said, “Tell me what you want, Love.”

Smoothing her hands over his back, Hinata smiled and replied, “I want you to make two shadow clones.  And I want all three of you… at the same time.”

Jerking his head up at his wife’s extreme, overly-sexual request, the blond’s eyes brightened and he asked, “Are you sure?”

Biting her bottom lip, the First Lady nodded and answered, “I… I want you to tie me up again.  Tie my hands… behind my back.”

Naruto’s dick became as hard as steel at the thought of his wife wanting a three-way gangbang with him and his shadow clones, but who was he to deny what she sought after?  That was the entire purpose of this afternoon, to unashamedly release your fantasies and indulge in them.  “Heh, my dirty girl.”

Giving her husband a light peck on his lips, the brunette nodded again and agreed before folding her hands behind her back, prepping them to be tied with the now desecrated scarf.  “Yes.  I’m your dirty girl.”

Lifting his fingers to his face, Naruto spoke.  “Multi-Shadow Clone jutsu.”

Throughout the rest of the afternoon Hinata enjoyed the indescribable feeling of having all three of her holes filled with her Narutos.  Underneath her, Clone Number 1 gripped her hips, his upward thrusts in her pussy making the First Lady’s thighs quiver and shake with pleasure as she rode him.  On his knees in front of her, Clone Number 2 clutched her head, pulling her hair and pumping his dick in her wet, warm mouth.  He loved the way her tongue swirled and licked at his shaft.  He wanted her to play and fondle his sac to intensify the feeling, but her wrists were tied behind her back, keeping her hands restricted.  And finally Naruto, her husband, her lover, her only love, ploughed his fingers in the generous, fleshy cheeks of her ass while he fucked her bum like a crazed lunatic.

This afternoon was so much better than the time they spent at the hotel last month.  Better than the time when Shikamaru nearly caught them together in the Hokage office and even better than the time she extracted revenge on Naruto, jerking him off with her clan’s jutsu, tying him up and riding him until he lost control.

Yes.  None of those times or any other time they made love could ever compare to this moment.  She and her husband were truly free to be themselves in the privacy of their bedroom without hang-ups or limitations.  And as all three of her Narutos pulled out, laid her body on the bed and covered her pale skin with warm, gooey cum, one thought entered Hinata’s mind, _When will we do this again?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did “Wrap” usurp “Lord Hokage”? Tell me your thoughts!


	5. Celebration

I’m fulfilling [l1n1m3nt](http://l1n1m3nt.tumblr.com/post/108544238827/thank-you-all-for-400-followers)’s and three of Anon’s requests.  I know I’m late, but this is also the prompt for NaruHina Month for Day 20—Drunk.  Sorry if the smut’s not that great.

 **Summary:**  Naruto celebrates his promotion with friends and his wife.

* * *

**Celebration**

_"Because I'm happy…"_ – **Pharrell Williams**

Naruto Uzumaki stood on the balcony of the Hokage mansion Friday afternoon overlooking the village he now presides over as the Seventh Hokage. The warm, spring air gently blew small, green leaves around him, causing his red-and-white Hokage cape to flutter behind him. The Hokage cape symbolized his title as the Leaf Village's hero and he wanted his Hokage garment to showcase that. The sky was a dazzling blue and puffy, white clouds adorned the expansive atmosphere. It all felt surreal to the 27-year-old that the village that once shunned him is now his to protect.

As the newly appointed Hokage after his sensei Kakashi Hatake retired, Naruto's intense blue eyes took in his surroundings with a sense of awe. Over in the distance were many modernized city buildings that housed lucrative businesses and more apartment homes for his people. He looked around the multi-colored edifices of the suburban area of the Village Hidden in the Leaves and a sense of nostalgia washed over him as he located everything from his friends' homes to his favorite restaurant Ichiraku's.

Breathing heavily, the blond Hokage closed his eyes and inhaled the crisp, fresh, spring air of his village; sort of a way to digest everything that was happening to him was real. This wasn't a genjutsu cast upon him by a cruel enemy—he was the Leaf Village's Seventh Hokage and knowing that made everything he's ever endured throughout his youth worth it. He finally achieved his lifelong, childhood dream; and  _damn_  it felt great!

Pumping his fists in the air, the boisterous, hyperactive Hokage jumped and yelled to the villagers below with a massive grin, " **I'M THE HOKAGE**!  **I TOLD YOU I WAS GONNA BE HOKAGE**!"

Standing at the sliding glass doors of the balcony, Hinata Uzumaki leaned against the frame and smiled at her husband of eight years. She was truly happy for him, everyone was. She watched his dream come into fruition since their academy days and her heart swelled with pride as she looked at him basking in the labors of his hard work. Her tiny, sandaled feet stepped out on the balcony and her fingers intertwined with his, closing around his hand.

Naruto didn't bother looking back at his wife because he already sensed her presence before she stood next to him. Aside from his dream of becoming Hokage coming true, another thing Naruto always wanted also was attained: his desire to have a family.

Growing up as an orphan, the blond didn't know what the love of a family was. He had to forge bonds with other villagers, and while he holds those bonds close to his heart, it still didn't eradicate the pain of not having a genuine family. Hinata changed all of that. She selflessly offered her love to him when no one else did, and saved his life many times. It took him several years to finally realize his feelings for her as well. And at the age of 19 they married and later became parents to a 7-year-old son, Boruto, and a 4-year-old daughter, Himawari.

Unlinking his fingers with his wife's, Naruto circled his arm around Hinata's waist and pulled her close to his side. Together in tranquil silence they looked over their home, the Hidden Leaf Village, to absorb everything in. After a few moments of peace, it was Hinata who interrupted their serenity.

"It's amazing, isn't it? Everything you've ever wanted, you've ever worked for, is finally here."

Instead of replying with words, the Seventh Hokage cupped the brunette's chin with his prosthetic hand placed a chaste kiss upon her soft, pink lips.

After returning his kiss with equal vigor, Hinata looked into his eyes and inquired, "When do you officially start?"

"Monday," Naruto answered her with an immodest grin stretching his face. He couldn't stop smiling even if he wanted to; he was finally the Leaf Village's Hokage and nothing could ruin his exuberance today. "I start Monday. Today I'm just letting it all sink in, y'know?"

Feeling just as giddy as her husband and wanting to memorialize such an eventful day for him, Hinata's cheeks flushed rouge as she shyly told him, "We… We can celebrate, later tonight if you like."

Lifting a blond eyebrow questioningly at his wife, Naruto asked, "What do you have in mind?"

Smiling brilliantly at the new Hokage, Hinata's lilac eyes shone with excitement as she answered. "There's a new karaoke bar that opened in the city last week. I was thinking we can invite some of our friends and have a couple of drinks while we ruin popular songs." She giggled at her lame joke and Naruto joined her.

"That's a great idea, Love, but who's gonna watch the kids?" Thinking for a bit, he corrected himself, " _all_  of our kids?"

"Well," playfully toying with the zipper of his bright orange top, Hinata admitted, "Father and Hanabi agreed to watch Himawari and Boruto tonight. Hanabi's picking them up after school and from there, they're going to stay at the Hyuga manor.

"Lady Tsunade agreed to look after Inojin and Sarada." Naruto winced at the idea of the former Fifth Hokage babysitting Ino's son and Sakura's daughter as he could only imagine what the gambling alcoholic would teach the impressionable youth.

"And," Hinata continued as her hands trailed upwards to his broad shoulders, smoothing the fabric of his Hokage robe over the lean muscle. "Shikadai's visiting his uncles in the Sand Village for the weekend. So don't worry about the kids."

Grinning down at his wife appreciatively, Naruto told her, "You thought of everything, didn't you?" The way he recited it was more of a statement than a question and he hugged his wife close to his chest when she nodded energetically.

"You're always working so hard, Naruto." She told him earnestly. Fingering the chain that linked his Hokage cape around his neck, she continued. "Tonight, let us spoil you. Just relax and enjoy the moment… y'know?" Chuckling at her use of his hackneyed phrase, Hinata's twinkling eyes gazed deeply into her husband's.

Threading the strands of her silky, jet-black hair, Naruto whispered passionately, "I love you, Mrs. Uzumaki."

Locking her hands behind his neck, Hinata returned his amorous phrase with her own. "I love you too, Seventh Hokage."

Naruto captured her lips and massaged them against his own, gradually pushing her inside his office. Never releasing his lips from hers, he shut the glass doors behind him and continued to push Hinata until her back was pressed against the wall. Looking down at his blushing, panting wife, he smirked and said, "There's no one here right now to interrupt us. Let's use our time wisely."

Hinata covered her pink cheeks with her palms as her eyebrows shot up past her bangs. Immediately becoming worried about someone possibly intruding on them, she squeaked out, "Right here? Right now? No, Naruto. I don't think—" He closed his lips over hers again, sealing off her words of concern.

Separating his lips from hers, Naruto told her with a salacious grin, "I think it's only right I use my office properly. That way whenever I come to work, all I can think about is you."

Grabbing the back of his head again, Hinata stood on her tiptoes and kissed her husband passionately, allowing herself to be pulled into unpredictable, prurient world.

Mentally Naruto pumped his fists triumphantly as his fingers slowly slid the zipper down from Hinata's pants…

* * *

In a tangled mass of skin, ripped clothes, groping hands and digging fingers, Naruto and Hinata drunkenly stumbled in their home. Their lips interlocked in a lascivious tango and their skin pasty with perspiration. It was dark in their house with only the moonlight and the fluorescent lamps from the streetlights filtering their windows enabling them to see as they clumsily tread to their bedroom, never breaking their kiss.

Landing haphazardly on their bed, Naruto and Hinata's lips parted to laugh at their drunkenness. Naruto's cobalt eyes hungrily gazed down at his wife and he nearly drooled as he perused over her nude, curvaceous body.

Her onyx hair was splayed against their bedspread and her heavy chest heaved as she took deep, calming breaths. Her peach nipples protruded, gooseflesh prickled her skin and the apex of her thighs pulsated and salivated with need.

"Naruto," the brunette whispered seductively as she gently caressed his whiskered cheek. "Please, just take me. I'm ready for you. I don't want foreplay tonight." In a haze of inebriated courage, she clutched his left wrist and guided it to her blazing, dripping womanhood.

The Seventh Hokage's eyes bulged and his lips separated in an astounded "O" at his wife's boldness. His fingers deftly felt the softness of her nether lips and his digits were slicked with her secretions. Oh, he  _definitely_ could tell she was wet and ready for him. As his fingers continued to explore the dampness of her womanhood, more blood surged to his dick, making it grow exponentially.

Growling sexily in her ear, the blond throatily cried out, "Oh, Hinata!" before capturing her lips against his once again. Cradling the underside of her knees in the crevices of his arms, he slid his dick in between her folds, coating his length with her wetness and nipped her plump, bottom lip before asking, "How do you want it, Love?"

Hinata's cheeks were flushed from the many glasses of rum she drank along with embarrassment at what she was about to request from her husband. Of course she could blame the copious amounts of alcohol she consumed at the karaoke bar earlier, but deep inside it's what she really wanted. She was fully cognizant of her desires and tonight she wanted to explore them with her husband.

Lifting her legs in the air, she freed them from his arms and contentedly sighed. Rolling over until she lay on her belly, Hinata positioned herself on all fours and sweetly looked over her shoulder at her shocked husband. Nibbling on her lower lip, she fluttered her lashes and breathed out, "Please? I… I want it like this, Naruto." It was difficult enough for her to simply tell him she wanted him to make love to her from behind, so she hoped he wouldn't tease her for wanting him to make love to her in his position.

Thickly swallowing and blinking away his astonishment, the new Hokage nodded in understanding as his own, faint blush coated his cheeks. Caressing the softness of the left cheek of her heart-shaped derrière with his left hand, Naruto clenched his dick in his prosthetic hand and voiced, "Tell me, Love. Do you want me to go fast or slow?"

Lowering the top half of her body to the bed, Hinata arched her back to raise her bottom half higher in the air towards her lover. She cradled the pillow underneath her and whispered, "Tonight is all about you, Naruto. I want you to love me… in any way you want to."

This time Naruto did immaturely salivate. A sliver of drool escaped his lips at the thought of pleasuring his wife however he wanted to. Quickly wiping away the spittle from his chin, he guided his length to her leaking cavity and slowly, languidly entered her body.

Both lovers moaned aloud at the sensation of Naruto's dick slickly pushing against her walls. Hinata shut her thighs and her inner muscles clamped around him to keep him trapped inside her dewy orifice.

Holding on to her hips for support, the Seventh Hokage thrust himself deep within his wife, slow, torturously slow. He wanted tonight to last for a long as possible. With his new promotion to Hokage, Naruto knew he wouldn't enjoy many nights like this. Most of his time would be spent at the Hokage mansion performing duties to protect and serve his village. Quality family time and making love to his wife would have to take a backseat.

Mental images of him not being able to teach Boruto new jutsu, sharing imaginary tea with Himawari, or caressing and loving his wife at night burned his brain. Naruto's fingers burrowed deeper into the flesh of Hinata's hips and his strokes gradually sped, as though he wanted to quickly end this round of lovemaking and hurriedly start another just to make love to his wife many times before their inevitable separation because of his job.

Hinata revelled in the unpredictable way Naruto thrust into her from behind. Her mind was a cloudy haze of lust and she awed at his inconstant, erotic pushes fully burying his length inside her. She squeezed her eyes shut and bit her knuckle to keep from crying out as his fluctuating strokes made her feel  _very_ good.

Her large, round breasts swayed with every movement of their joined bodies, and passionate hiccups fell from her lips at every stab of Naruto's hardness pressing deep in her tight, feminine core. She wiggled her bottom against his hips, doing her best to match his strokes with her own soft pushes.

Gripping the pillow with both hands, Hinata tossed her head back and groaned out, "Yes, Naruto! Love me! Just like that!"

It took every ounce of tact in him to not grip Hinata's hair and fuck her like a wild beast. Naruto continued to increase his eager thrusts, clutching her hips as a way to prevent him from fisting her strands to jerk her head back until her pretty, pale neck stretched.

Her inner, damp muscles kept massaging his length, surrounding his dick in her molten pool. Sweat coated their skin and the room heated unbearably, but it didn't matter to them. Slapping sounds and fervid moans of their lovemaking echoed throughout the room and the smell of sex in the air permeated their nostrils, acting as an aphrodisiac and increasing their desire for one another.

Hinata's center quivered around Naruto's length and he felt himself on the verge of cresting as well. To prolong their coupling, he slowed down again and lifted his wife's body until her back pressed against his chest.

"N-Naru...to…?" she questioned their new position to her husband.

" _Shh_ …" he gently cooed in her ear. "Trust me, Love." He adjusted their legs until she was comfortably settled in his lap with her back facing him. Reaching around her waist, Naruto lowered his hand to roll and tweak her stiffened nub between his forefinger and thumb as his prosthetic hand toyed and fondled one of her heavy breasts.

Again he thrust himself deep into her, except this time he gave his wife long, slow, yet hard strokes. Nibbling her earlobe, the blond husked, "You like that, Hinata? You like the way I feel inside you?"

Reaching behind her to circle her arms around his neck, Hinata's lilac eyes misted as she cried out, "Yes, Naruto!" Her thighs quavered from his erotic ministrations and with every one of his upwards shoves, she pushed down on his length, increasing their pleasure and making them groan from the heated sensation. "Oh, yes!" In this position she felt every inch of her lover ramming inside her till her gut ached. And it was marvelous.

Speeding his fingers toying with her clit, Naruto ceased his thrusts to circle his hips against his wife's soft rear. He grinded deep within her, rotating his pelvis in varying intervals, making their intercourse fitful and unpredictable.

Hinata's fingernails scratched at his scalp and her digits pulled his hair with every circle of his hips against her flesh. Her center dripped her liquid passion on his lap and she cried out his name every time he pulled at her sensitive bud.

"Naruto," she breathed huskily in the air. "If you keep doing that… with your fingers… I'm gonna… I'm gonna…" her words trailed off as her husband only increased the motions of his fingers pushing, tugging, pulling and playing in between her thighs.

"You're gonna what, Love?" he inquired as a naughty, playful smirk stretched his face. "Tell me. I wanna hear you say it, y'know?"

" _Ohh_ …" the prim brunette moaned. "I-I'm gonna… I wanna…  _cum_ …" Her face darkened crimson at her admittance, but at the moment it didn't matter. She only wanted her release, the release only her husband could grant and she was desperate to be freed from the sexual torture he was giving her.

Pushing her forward on the mattress, Naruto lifted her bottom in the air and pistoned himself fully in and out of her from behind. He clutched the glorious cheeks of her derrière as Hinata clawed at their bedspread.

Loving his wife from behind at differing speeds, Naruto grit his teeth and released a guttural sigh when he felt Hinata's wetness thickly coat his dick. Her orgasm felt like a warm waterfall drenching his length and Naruto basked in her sticky heat.

Feeling his wife's release triggered his own orgasm, and the blond spurt rivulets of his seed deep in the confines of Hinata's womb. Embedding himself to the hilt, Naruto didn't pull out until every drip of his essence was fully expelled inside his wife.

Collapsing beside his woman, Naruto pulled Hinata's body flush against his until her back pressed firmly against his chest, spooning her. Pushing her thick hair out of his way, he left a trail of blazing, butterfly kisses along her neck and whispered, "You're incredible, Hinata."

During their lovemaking their drunkenness wore off and together the couple lay in blissful silence with their fingers linked. Hinata lifted their hands to kiss the gold wedding band on Naruto's finger. Releasing a coital sigh, she breathed out, "I only want to make you happy, Naruto. I know when you start work next week you're going to be extremely busy and you won't have time for us like you use to." Speaking those words caused an uncomfortable ache in her chest, but Hinata continued on. "So I wanted to make tonight memorable for you."

"I am happy, Hinata," the Seventh Hokage assured her. "My dream of becoming Hokage came true. I have a family who loves me unconditionally. And," turning her body around so she could fully face him, he told her, "I have you. Nothing in this world couldn't make me happier." He gave her his signature grin and tears of joy blurred Hinata's vision.

"Thank you for loving us, Naruto." She pressed her face against his chest and squeezed her arms around his midsection to hold him close.

Kissing the dark tendrils of her hair, he said, "Thank you Hinata, for loving me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to keep the crude language to a minimal. And my heart wasn’t really in this one, so I apologize if this fic isn’t up to par. I don’t know what’s wrong with me, but lately I haven’t been inspired to write smut. And while this story is independent from the Lord Hokage series, I’m just going to add it there since this features Hokage-Naruto. I have one more request to fulfill and then I’m going to take a break from writing.


	6. Naughty Pictures

Here’s a little NaruHina short. Eh.

* * *

 

The Seventh Hokage felt the constricting fabric of his boxers gripping the girth of his dick as he clicked each new image that appeared on his LeafBook laptop.  He sat behind his desk in his office in the Hokage Mansion licking his lips and becoming aroused with every naughty picture his wife Hinata Uzumaki sent him.

Perusing through every photograph with his prosthetic hand with each click of the mouse, Naruto Uzumaki shamelessly rubbed his erection through his pants with his left hand.  Every photograph was more lascivious than the last and Naruto had to bite his bottom lip to keep from groaning from imagining his demure and taciturn wife conjuring up a sexy scheme as this to arouse him during his work day.

Hinata sent him photographs of her large, bare chest with her tight, pebbled, pink nipples erect and pointing directly at the lens.

Naruto licked his lips responsively as he pictured his tongue smoothing over the sensitive buds, making her shudder from the feeling of his mouth over them.

The next few photographs were of Hinata fully naked in the shower.  The water sluicing down her body and disappearing in the dark curls concealing her womanhood made his dick ache painfully in between his legs.  The Hokage gripped himself firmly, squeezing himself to alleviate the throbbing in his boxers.

A few more salacious pictures caused the blond’s face to redden as he looked at his alluring wife laying against their bed with her thighs spread, exposing her wet, pink flesh to him with her fingers knuckles-deep inside her orifice.

“ _Fuck Hinata_!  Why’re doing this to me?” he muttered aloud in his office.

The most outrageous images, and _videos_ , were of his wife and his clone in compromising positions, their limbs entangled, bodies conjoined, and facial expressions in pure, erotic bliss.  Naruto was standing on the fine line between extreme arousal and explicit jealousy.

His dark blue eyes couldn’t turn away from his LeafBook screen while the videos showed him everything that was happening between his clone and Hinata in live action time.  Now he understood the public’s fascination and obsession with homemade sex tapes.  Something about watching himself and his wife pleasuring each other in every way was an instant turn-on.

And yet, Naruto oddly discovered his envious, possessive streak began to fester deep within him as he watched another man ( _himself_?) rock Hinata’s body and making her scream and moan.

“ _Grr_... Hinata I’m gonna get my revenge when I get home,” Naruto promised himself.

Before he could click on the next salacious video of his wife and his clone, Naruto heard the click of his office doorknob turning.  He quickly shut his LeafBook and returned immediately to finishing his paperwork.

Appearing as the hard-working Hokage, Naruto didn’t bother to lift his head when his Chief Advisor Shikamaru Nara entered the office.

“Lord Seventh,” the brunet addressed the Hokage.  “I have some disturbing news.”

“Yeah?  What is it, Shikamaru?”  Naruto lifted his head to look at his longtime friend stoically.

“Sasuke’s returned to the outskirts of the village, but he fought an enemy ninja along his way.”

“Dammit!” the blond rolled his eyes and mentally sighed in relief when his erection flaccidly returned to normal.  “That asshole’s always getting in trouble!  Fine!”  Standing from his desk, Naruto formed the hand seal and produced a Shadow Clone.

“I’ll leave a clone here in the office.  I want the two of you to take care of the rest of the duties and the upcoming graduation exam for me.  I’ll see about Sasuke myself.”

Nodding in understanding, Shikamaru agreed.  “And I’ll alert Kakashi of what’s going on.”

“Great.”  Naruto followed Shikamaru out of the office and closed the door while the clone settled behind the desk.

Giggling naughtily after the pair left him alone, the clone opened the LeafBook again to watch the explicit videos and photographs of Hinata again.


	7. Penance

Here's a collaborative effort by me and [maizeandbluekid](http://tmblr.co/mh3wNxnBH5nw1QjPQjrQgRg). I'm adding this to the  _Lord Hokage_ series because it features Hokage Naruto. It's pretty vanilla and I'm not that great with vanilla. More like _vanilla_ - _spice_ for The Vanilla Couple. So anyhoo read, enjoy and review.

**Summary:** To commemorate seven years of blissful marriage Naruto prepares for a romantic evening with his wife on their anniversary—until Hinata forgets. Now his plans have changed and she must be punished for her thoughtlessness. ****

**Warnings:** Slight bondage (the scene's really quick though) and some— _creative_?—use of Shadow Clones will be featured.

* * *

**Penance**

" _Regular ain't in my vocabulary…" -_ **Jamie Foxx**

It was one of the rare occurrences that Naruto Uzumaki had the entire weekend off. As the Seventh Hokage of the Leaf Village his free time was limited for his wife Hinata Uzumaki and their two children Boruto and Himawari. His eldest child and son Boruto already displayed rebellious behavior because Naruto couldn't bond with him like he used to before his promotion to Hokage. His youngest child Himawari didn't feel her father's absence as much because she was always attached with her mother. And whenever Naruto was home, he'd either sleep for the entire day just to repeat his hectic duties as Hokage the following day or spend many hours in his home office catching up on work-related things he didn't complete while at the Hokage mansion.

[[MORE]]

And as far as how his wife felt about him not spending time with their family? Hinata commiserated with his feelings and understood the duties of Hokage were strenuous and tedious. Naruto's presence was needed not only in his home, but all over the village and Great Nations. Although she understood, she secretly wished he would take more time off for their family. Hinata never mentioned it to her husband, but his consistent absence from their home is putting a major strain not only on their family but their marriage, too. The brunette missed the times she and Naruto were inseparable, the adorable ramen dates to Ichiraku's and hanging out with their friends. She also craved the nights of being engulfed in his arms as he made love to her slowly and tenderly, them whispering each other's names in their ears as they climaxed. She loved the other nights when they rode each other relentlessly and would giggle, trying desperately to concentrate on keeping quiet to not wake their kids. Naruto would call it a Silence Contest—the first one to scream out loses, and it would be an extra penalty if one of the kids entered their room interrupting them. She would always be the loser, although Boruto only ever intruded on their coupling once. That was a humiliating and equally humorous experience for the couple.

Nevertheless, despite her feelings about her husband's absence, Hinata would never voice them. Becoming Hokage was always Naruto's childhood dream and she witnessed him work tirelessly to make it come into fruition. So putting Naruto in a position to choose between his family and career as Hokage would wreck the brunette with major guilt. So she kept quiet.

Naruto had this weekend planned for more than a month now. It was April, the weekend of their seventh anniversary and the blond allowed Shikamaru Nara, his Chief Advisor and right-hand man, to perform the Hokage duties during his absence from the mansion. The kids were away spending the weekend at the Yamanaka manor with Sai and Ino undoubtedly enjoying time with the couple's son, Inojin Yamanaka. Tonight he would woo and romanticize Hinata with red roses and fresh baked warm cinnamon buns from her favorite bakery—his wife didn't care much for traditional chocolates. The roses were freshly picked and purchased from Ino's flower shop Yamanaka Flowers. Ino was great to assist Naruto in his endeavor to seduce his wife tonight by volunteering to babysit his children. And she swore to keep the plans for Naruto's seduction a secret from Hinata—only if Naruto would provide her with all of the explicit details of his night with his wife. Reluctantly the Hokage agreed. Then he would make love to Hinata slow— _real_ slow, all night long, just the way she likes it. And tomorrow he planned a family picnic for the four of them in the park where he and Boruto would go fishing by the lake.

Yup. This weekend would be perfect, it will go exactly as planned, and nothing could ruin it.

With the particulars out of the way, the Hokage faced another challenge—he wanted to creatively experiment making love with his wife tonight. 'Traditional sex' was never his forté and to celebrate seven years of joyous marriage, the blond wanted to make their bedroom antics interesting and memorable. After all, it's been a little more than two months since he and Hinata were intimate. It was time to put their celibacy to an end.

But what's a guy to do?

"Hmm…" Naruto scratched his chin and narrowed his eyes in deep concentration while he contemplated his options. "Hinata's so bashful and shy, but it's so cute," he told himself as he took the buns out of the warmer and placed them on the dessert platter on center of the table. "But she's really submissive and she practically lets me do anything I want to her, which is pretty awesome. So I at least have that to my advantage."

Taking a bottle of cherry wine from the refrigerator and placing it in the ice bucket on the table next to the cinnamon buns, the Hokage opened the Styrofoam trays of takeout from Ichiraku's and set the food on their dinner plates. He received a text message from his wife letting him know she's on her way home.

"Well no sense mulling over this," he continued to converse with himself. "I never liked thinking about things like this anyway. Something will come to me spontaneously like always." Naruto quickly showered and changed into a fresh pair of orange, silk pajama pants in preparation for his evening.

* * *

Ten minutes later Hinata Uzumaki entered her home after spending the day with her friends Tenten and Sakura. She wanted Ino to join them, but the blonde kunoichi said she couldn't because she had important matters to attend to. Whatever that meant.

Hinata was startled by the flickering lights of cinnamon scented candles dancing along the walls. The house was dark except for the candlelight and her stomach immediately fell to her ankles, anticipating what was going on. Her mouth watered when she recognized the smell of Ichiraku takeout amidst the aroma of cinnamon in the air and curiously she wandered to the source of the candlelight. Gasping in astonishment, her lavender eyes fell on her topless husband wearing silk orange pajama pants, a boyish grin and standing next to a pulled out chair no doubt meant for her.

"Naruto…" she breathed lightly, allowing her feet to lead her to her oh-so-sexy husband. Circling her arms around his neck, Hinata's fingers pulled and tugged at his thick, soft hair as she pushed his face forward for a loving kiss. After their erotic lip massage, the raven-haired beauty looked around their dining room and smiled at the cute, romantic display in front of her.

The candlelit table was set for two and her favorite food, cinnamon buns, were piled high on a dessert platter. The delicious cuisine from Ichiraku's topped their dinner plates and cherry wine filled two champagne flutes.

Carefully sitting down, Hinata's widened eyes continued to peruse the romantic table setting and she looked up at her husband inquisitively. Before she could ask her question, Naruto produced a bouquet of red roses from behind his back and presented them to her. "Oh my!" she gasped in complete shock. Taking the flowers from her husband, the brunette wondered aloud, "Thank you, but Naruto? What's all this for?"

"For loving me," Naruto responded with a sensual kiss to her neck and a gentle bite on her earlobe. "And for," he kisses his way up her neck to her jawline, "seven years of marriage. Happy anniversary, Love."

Dropping the roses in her lap, Hinata covered her mouth with her palms and gasped in astonishment. She was mortified, utterly embarrassed she totally forgot such a pivotal day in their marriage. How could she forget their _wedding anniversary_? Naruto's going to kill her!

Red-faced and ashamed, the brunette nodded her head repeatedly, profusely apologizing to her husband for disremembering such an important day.

And in that moment, Naruto figured out exactly how he was going to creatively seduce his wife tonight.

Giving his wife the adorable grin she loves so much, Naruto chuckled and assured her it was okay. "Don't worry about it, babe." Placing an affectionate peck on her red cheek, the Hokage's eyes narrowed salaciously and his raspy voice lowered a few decibels. "But you know," Naruto husked to his wife in a sensual tone that could melt steel. Oh god! His voice was making her so _hot_ and so _wet_! "Since you _did_ forget about our anniversary, I can't let something like that go unpunished." Lowering his head to the side of her face, Naruto traced the shell of her ear with his tongue and whispered passionately, "I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson about the importance of memorizing."

"W-W-Wha…What…? What kind of l-l-lesson…?" Cursing her childhood speech impediment showcasing her nervousness, Hinata babyishly twiddled her thumbs and pressed her forefingers together much like she used to do during her youth. She was excited, real excited and she anticipated on what her impulsive, unpredictable and creative husband was going to do to her tonight.

"You'll find out later on, Love. For now," Naruto righted himself and placed a kiss on top of her soft, jet-black hair. "Let's eat." Taking his seat across from his wife, the Hokage watched with pure amusement as his blushing wife had difficulty concentrating on completing her meal. He knew she wondered what he had in store for her and it made her tremendously anxious. Good. The more nervous she was, the better his plan to seduce her would go. It wouldn't bode well if Hinata was one-hundred percent comfortable tonight in his presence.

 _Let her sweat for a bit_ , the blond naughtily thought. _Because I'm gonna give it to her **good**_.

* * *

In their bedroom alone after completing her shower, Hinata lay on her back completely nude and staring at their ceiling with her heart beating many miles a minute. To say she was nervous would be an understatement: she was sweating bullets, breathing heavily and her body temperature rose, making the cool air of their room feel like the summer heat.

She was in this position because Naruto instructed her—literally—to do so. He gave her a small sheet of paper with a list of instructions for her to obey tonight and then left her alone in their room.

  1. Lie flat on the bed with your arms at your sides and your legs close together— _check_!
  2. **YOU MUST BE NAKED** -ttebayo!— _check_!



The second request in particular made Hinata awfully suspicious, but Naruto assured her everything would be fine giving her his adorable grin she loved. And that's why she was suspicious. After all he promised to 'punish her'. Nevertheless, the brunette did as requested.

Several minutes ticked by and to Hinata they felt like hours, _days_ even; and Naruto still hasn't returned. She was uncertain when Naruto would come back and she was beginning to feel awfully self-conscious in her nudity. And just when she was about to give up all hope, her husband returns to their room with a stoic expression that revealed absolutely nothing.

And her blood turned cold.

For the first time in her entire life, Hinata can honestly say she was afraid of Naruto.

Why?

Because for someone as boisterous, domineering and ostentatious as her husband, Hinata of all people knew Naruto wore his emotions on his sleeve. So for the Hokage to be completely devoid of all emotion when he promised to _punish her_ made the brunette gulp with fear. She fisted the sheet in her palms, using the linen as a way to cope with whatever her husband had planned for her.

Sitting on the edge of the bed next to his wife, Naruto grinned down at Hinata and asked, "How you feelin', Love?"

Blinking many times before responding, Hinata answered honestly, "Nervous. I'm nervous, Naruto."

Giving his wife a comforting kiss on her lips and massaging one of her creamy breasts, he assured her, "Everything's gonna be okay, Hinata. Trust me."

And Hinata did, with every bit of her being, Hinata trusted Naruto with all her heart and soul. Her lips smoothed in a gentle smile and she nodded. "Okay, Naruto. I trust you." And just like that, her nervousness vanished in the blink of an eye. No matter the 'punishment', Naruto wouldn't hurt her. So there was nothing to fear, right?

Retrieving an orange, silk blindfold from his pajama pants pocket, the blond presented it to his wife and silently Hinata nodded her consent. Naruto tied the cloth around her eyes and over her ears, obscuring her vision and obstructing most of her hearing. The sensitivity levels of her other senses elevated sky-high, especially _touch_.

With her vision and hearing obsolete, Hinata's skin prickled with gooseflesh and it caused her nipples to harden and point upwards. Her abdomen contracted and she nibbled on her bottom lip to calm her rising anxiety again. She curled her toes instinctively and breathed heavily, inhaling the scent of her favorite cologne and natural musk from her man. Naruto's smell alone made her core tighten and saturate with her natural fluid.

She wanted to ask what was going on, but knew she couldn't. So Hinata impatiently anticipated on what Naruto was going to do next.

The blond purposefully allowed several minutes to tick by just to admire the beauty of his wife. Hinata naked, flushed, blindfolded and vulnerable ignited an animalistic yearning deep within him to just _take her_. He licked his lips as droplets of sweat coated her body and watched with concentrated arousal as more gooseflesh prickled her skin. Naruto had to fight the urge to run his tongue along her body, especially those feminine, supple upper arms of hers he loved. He had a duty to perform right now and that was punishing his wife for her insubordinance.

But nothing could have prepared Hinata for what was about to happen. Little did she know, with her vision and her hearing sealed off, it was the perfect set-up that she did not see coming. While still trying to maintain calmness, Hinata all of a sudden began to feel encompassed, feeling material starting to maneuver and move all around, and especially on her body. It was as if she was being encased in some form of containment that stifled her movement, and was starting to hold her completely still.

Now she began to feel more fully the sensation that was happening to her, and that it was like wrapping up a present with extreme tightness. Hinata began to shout, call for help, and make any type of noise as she felt she may have been part of a kidnapping in process. But upon hearing her husband's voice calling out back to her, reassuring her everything was fine and she wasn't in danger, her nerves calmed and her fears subsided.

Soon the motion stopped, but Hinata still felt trapped. What was scaring her most though was the fact that she didn't know what was going on because she couldn't see. Then she felt the blindfold being taken off of her, freeing her vision once more. But what was revealed almost made Hinata wish that the blindfold was put back on. That's because while she was blindfolded, Naruto was able to discreetly conduct a certain kind of jutsu. And this jutsu was specially designed for one thing: complete and total immobilization. And from the looks of it, it worked as Hinata was completely wrapped up, looking like a mummified corpse with only her pretty head sticking out.

However, that's not what was all exposed. Even though he induced this sort of mummification jutsu, Naruto made careful intricate movements and designs with his hand gestures to leave certain openings on Hinata's body. And boy, the openings were a sight to behold. And for Hinata herself, it was noticeable right away, for as soon as she looked down, she could see with no doubt that her voluptuous breasts were exposed, causing her to blush as hard as she could possibly do, filled with embarrassment and uncertainty of what was to come. She always became shy whenever the subject of her breasts came up, but Naruto had always maintained to reassure her that they complimented her and her figure perfectly, and often added with a cheeky smile how he personally loved them.

Next, in order to see what else was open was for her to feel any cool air that was breathing on her body, and this was the case when she felt small rippling sensations across her smooth stomach, letting her know what the jutsu left out.

After that, only one more part remained, and Hinata was immediately able to tell via the natural breeze of the room that the final part that was left uncovered and unwrapped was her petite bare feet. Next to her breasts and upper arms, Naruto particularly adored his wife's feet; from the milky porcelain tone of the tops of her toes, to the contrasting rosy pink blush of her soles. From how rightly shaped they were to how clean they were kept, and how in some cases she would scrunch them and make them wrinkle in relaxation, Hinata's feet were always a point of pleasure for Naruto. He didn't necessarily have a foot fetish, but he would be a liar if he didn't say that his wife's feet turned him on almost constantly. And while it was never spoken amongst themselves, not even privately, Hinata picked up on it and whenever she had the opportunity, she would every once in a while do some sort of tease, whether it be going back and forth of letting her sandals slide on and off in public, or a private game of footsie under the table at a big gathering, Hinata would always find a way to tantalize her husband with her feet.

 _But why am I in this state_ , Hinata wondered to herself. _Why am I wrapped up like this_? _Why are certain body parts exposed_? And above all else, _what's Naruto planning to do to me_? Luckily, or unluckily, however one looked at it from each one's perspective, her anxious waiting would finally be answered. Even though she was wary, Hinata still mustered up enough inwardly to ask, "N-N-Naruto..." she started softly, still with a nervous stutter. "W-what are you g-going to do?"

"I thought you'd never ask, Love," the Hokage answered, still with no emotion to match his cold stare that almost made Hinata freeze up with fear once more. "I told you that this would not go unpunished, and I meant that. It just so happens that earlier today, I was thinking of a way to be creative for you. After all, it is our anniversary."

The way he said the last line had a succinct tone that made Hinata feel even more awful about forgetting. Would he ever let her live it down? Before she had more time for more inner questioning, Naruto continued.

"And now, with you forgetting our very special day, it gave me the perfect measure of what to do to you, and how I'm going to do it." When silence passed between them for several seconds, Hinata took this as a chance to speak again, still petrified of the unknown fate of her current predicament.

"And what... might that be?" she shyly asked.

His answer: "I'm gonna tickle you."

Nowhere near expecting that answer, Hinata inexplicably cracked up, laughing out loud completely. Surely, her husband was joking, right? If this was a 'punishment' for forgetting her anniversary, then this is just silly, and quite frankly pathetic, she thought. But one look at Naruto's face and the raven-haired Hyuga almost immediately ceased her laughter. Now feeling red again, she offered a quick but quiet apology.

"S-s-sorry..."

"Oh, no. Don't be," came her husband's retort. "You just made it worse on yourself." As if her fear wasn't prevalent before, after that rather dark remark it skyrocketed to an almost-obscene level. "Now be quiet and take it."

Taking heed to Naruto's authoritative tone, Hinata did as requested, not wanting to upset her husband even more and further inducing her punishment.

Placing his fingers in front of his face, the Hokage recited his hackneyed, famous phrase, "Multi-Shadow Clone jutsu." In a puff of white smoke two more Narutos appeared alongside her husband and all three of them wore devilishly, naughty smirks that stretched their faces prominently. Naruto positioned at her feet while his two Clones stood at either side of the bed; one positioned near her stomach and the other standing near her breasts.

Swallowing thickly, Hinata's lavender eyes widened as a new fear overcame her. Naruto never mentioned he would use his shadow clones to help extract his revenge against her. This made the brunette all the more fearful and she was determined to try and reason with her husband again.

"N-Naruto… _please_? I—" but before she could finish her plea for clemency, all at once she felt a pair of hands tickling her stomach. The first Clone stared straight into her eyes while his fingers prickled and waggled the soft skin of her belly. Biting her lower lip as her eyes misted with humorous unshed tears, Hinata was determined to not guffaw out loud at the Clone's tickle torture. Her stomach muscles contracted and tightened, and it took all of her willpower to try her best to remain unruffled and composed.

At the same time the second Clone massaged and fondled her globular breasts, alternating between licking and suckling her extremely sensitive nipples. Hinata was stuck between a rock and a hard place—she wanted to burst out laughing as the first Clone made work of her stomach, but she yearned to cry out from pleasure as the second Clone nursed from her chest, teasing her nipples with nibbles of his teeth and flicks of his tongue. Torture. It was all torture.

And Naruto?

As Hinata starts to plead, Naruto peers over at her terrified face (a mental screenshot he'll forever remember with glee), then returning his sight to his main projective. With calm, still coolness, the Hokage simply drags his index finger slowly and deliberately up and down one of Hinata's soles. Once Hinata feels the tip of Naruto's fingernail across her wrinkled foot bottom, her eyes nearly bulge out and her mouth clamps shut as she bites down on her bottom lip to stifle her giggles, trying her best to deny Naruto his satisfaction.

But alas, no matter what she did, the blond was always one step ahead. He increased his digit stroking, going to an index finger per foot, then gentle scratching with more fingertips, before pausing. Just as Hinata pondered if it's over, she feels the wraps of her bondage shift and morph again, this time as a strand of it finds a way to take control of her two big toes and tie them together and stretching them back tightly, completely constricting and immobilizing her poor exposed feet.

When she tries one last time to get her beloved to stop tormenting her, going as far as to get him to look in her eyes and see her usually irresistible puppy dog expression, not even a softly said, "Naruto-kun... _please_...?" is enough because Naruto, with a mischievous smile, begins to frantically scratch and scribble all of his fingers across the bottoms, sides and tops of Hinata's feet, making her explode with loud raucous laughter that could be heard from miles away.

"Oh my god! _N_ - _Naruto_ - _o_ - _o_ …!" Her body was in a state of limbo: she was aroused, more so than she ever remember being because of the second Clone's oral feasting from her bosom. And yet, her entire frame was overly-sensitized from the massive tickles she endured from her husband and the first Clone. Hinata squirmed and writhed underneath the trappings, doing anything in her power to cope with the extreme sensations she suffered at the behest of her husband and his cohorts. "Naruto I'm-I'm beg-ging you… _please_ …!" she choked out through fits of laughter and erotic moans of passion. "I'm— _ohmigod_ —I'm _s_ - _sorry_ …!"

However Naruto didn't want to hear any of it. In his mind Hinata didn't suffer nearly as much as he wanted her to. After all, she forgot all about their anniversary and no matter how much Naruto wanted to forgive her—he already did, but he wanted to prolong her punishment—he was resolved to do more to her so she'll never forget something as important as the day of their marriage again.

Cradling a delicate foot in his hands, Naruto extended his tongue and slowly, tortuously licked a gentle sole, making Hinata's pearl eyes bulge dangerously and sweat dotted her forehead.

"Naruto! Please! Oh, please don't do that! Don't lick 'em!" She cried, begged and pleaded through fits of laughter and soft, passionate groans but her husband continued, completely ignoring her requests.

He lifted her other foot, giving its twin the same oral treatment and making his wife blush, giggle and moan all at one.

"N-Naru...to… !" Hinata shouted again in between chuckles and moans, hoping her voice would get through to him so he would see reason. "Please! Please stop! I-I won't forget again! I _promise_!"

Nibbling gently on one of her soft, pretty toes, Naruto's eyelids lowered enticingly and his bright blue eyes darkened nearly black as arousal, and the incessant urge to take his wife overwhelmed him, causing his dick to strain painfully in his pants.

"Do you… do you _really_ want me to stop, Love?" The Hokage's thick, raspy voice husked into the air and he took pleasure in watching Hinata shiver at his question.

Trying unsuccessfully to catch her breath after laughing for a prolonged time, the brunette attempted to speak, but an embarrassing croak erupted from her throat instead. Her face darkened scarlet, but pushing her humiliation aside, she nodded before another erotic moan escaped her lips from the second Clone suckling her breasts.

Giving his wife a brilliant grin that rivaled the sun's rays, Naruto decided enough was enough and he dispelled the jutsu, making the two Shadow Clones disappear in clouds of smoke.

Motioning his hands in varying ways again, the Hokage eliminated the bandage jutsu, leaving Hinata fully exposed to him again. He intently watched as she placed a dainty hand over her bosom, catching her breath while wiping sweat from underneath her bangs with the other.

" _N_ - _Naruto_ …" she stuttered breathily and Naruto found her slight speech impediment incredibly sexy. Especially since he knew he was the cause of it. "I'm… I'm truly sorry I didn't remember our anniversary."

"Aw, Love!" Naruto scratched the back of his head as he rose to his full height and grinned down at her. "You're already forgiven. Don't worry about it." He sat next to her on their bed and watched humorously as she visibly relaxed under his gaze, his words of forgiveness providing solace for her.

Faintly lowering her lashes, Hinata seductively smiled at the Hokage and whispered, "Thank you, Naruto." She reached out to him and caressed his prosthetic hand, silently telling her husband she was ready to make love.

Naruto pushed her bangs back to massage her temple. Giving her forehead a gentle, loving kiss, his lips trailed down to her ear before licentiously whispering, "I'm ready for you too, Love."

Climbing on top of her, Naruto hooked his arms under her knees and separated her legs, exposing her pink wetness to him. He looked down at the way the bedroom light reflected and sparkled with her nectar, her juices oozing from within her and staining their bedspread.

"Wow, Hinata!" He marveled at the lascivious sight of his wife's dripping orifice glistening her intimate folds. "You're really wet, y'know?" Grinding his clothed hardness against her saturated womanhood which in turn dampened his pajama pants, he naughtily told her with a wiggle of his blond brows, "You must've _really_ enjoyed your punishment, huh?"

Looking up at her husband underneath hooded lashes, Hinata breathed wantonly, "Naruto. Please don't tease me anymore. I want to feel you… inside me." Although her hips moved on their own accord, rubbing against the fabric of his pants.

Before Naruto could make another move, his arousal-darkened eyes widened in surprise when Hinata reached for the hem of his pajama pants and pulled them down past his hips. He sucked in a breath when she grabbed his rigid length, squeezing and jerking it until it was as solid as steel.

Using her fingers to spread herself open, Hinata guided her husband's hardness into her wet cavern, submerging him deep inside her.

Both lovers tossed their heads back and cried aloud at the sensation of being joined as one. Naruto shut his eyes and gritted his teeth, pumping himself slowly and languidly inside his wife. He gripped the strands of her hair, using the silky threads as leverage to roll his body rhythmically against hers.

"Oh, Naruto," Hinata murmured as she circled her arms around his neck, matching his downward pushes with her upward jabs. "This feels so nice. So nice."

" _Mmm_ ," his fervid sighs muffled against the skin of her neck. She was hot and snug around him; her molten nectar warming him deep in his core. "Hinata you feel so _good_."

The heels of Hinata's feet dug in Naruto's lower back, pushing him further, deeper within her. Her nails raked furiously along his skin, leaving jagged, scarlet lines on his back. His chest rubbed against her nipples tantalizingly, stimulating her and increasing the pleasure she was feeling.

Hinata's eyes fluttered closed and she heavily breathed out, "You feel good too, Naruto. Don't stop. Keep going."

Gradually Naruto sped his pace, sheathing himself deeper every time he pulled out and a grunt of pleasure erupted deep from his throat each time their bodies joined again.

Their bed vibrated ferociously underneath them, their movement causing the headboard to crash violently against the wall, making loud banging noises the Uzumakis were sure their neighbors heard.

It didn't matter. They didn't care.

The heavenly sounds of their succulent moans filled the air, silencing any peripheral noises from distracting them.

Naruto bit Hinata's shoulder hard when he felt her sopping walls clenching him, suffocating and trapping him inside her. He knew she was close to reaching orgasm, he could _feel_ it. And it only motivated him to pump faster; plunge her more fiercely, determined to make her cum.

Shoving an arm in between their bodies, the Hokage lifted his head to look down at his wife in total, coital bliss. His wandering fingers delved in between her thighs and he pushed back the skin that concealed her hidden jewel.

Pinching it gently between his forefinger and thumb, Naruto watched in utter awe as Hinata's beautiful pale neck stretched with a graceful arch, her nails painfully dug in his back which made him break concentration for a moment just to moan from the delicious sensation. Tears of passion slid from her closed lids, and that prompted Naruto to rub her faster, his teasing fingers massaging her clit, matching the pace of his lovemaking.

"Let it go, baby," he huskily breathed out to her. "You're shaking around me. Don't fight it."

Blinking her eyes open, Hinata wiped her eyes with one hand, keeping the other secured on his back. "Come with me, Naruto. I want to feel you, too."

Leaning down to nip her soft cheek, he told her, "You first, Love. I wanna _drown_ in you." He pinched her clit a final time, which elicited another guttural cry from his wife. Her body uncontrollably shook underneath him and she flooded his length with her sweet nectar.

"Oh god, Naruto! _Yes_!" Hinata's soft voice cried out as she came, surrounding him with her gooey honey.

The lovely sounds of his wife screaming out his name and the way her wet, inner muscles cloaked him made him spill inside her. Naruto buried himself to the hilt, overflowing her with his hot seed and he groaned as felt some of it pour from her. Pumping himself deeper, he was determined to keep as much of his fluid inside her, filling her up and warming her.

Heavily collapsing beside her, Naruto pulled out and reached for his wife, holding her close to his chest. He revelled in the feeling of their synchronized heartbeats palpitating against their chests. Stroking her hair soothingly, he told her, "I love you so much, Hinata."

Looking up into this eyes, Hinata cupped his whiskered cheek and replied, "I love you too, Naruto. And I'm sorry I forgot our anniversary. I swear it won't happen again."

"Hmm…" Naruto placed a finger on his lips and pretended to think for a moment. "Maybe you should forget our anniversary from now on. That way," he suggestively wiggled his brows and pushed her back to clim on top of her again to settle in between her thighs. "I can keep punishing you."

Hinata's face reddened with a deep blush and she averted his gaze by looking at a nearby wall. "Naruto…"

Rubbing his solid length against her dewy folds, sluicing his hardness and preparing him for penetration, Naruto chuckled and said, "Let's do it again," before slipping inside her.

* * *

"Multi-Shadow Clone Fishing jutsu!"

Three Narutos wearing orange swimming trunks dived feet-first into the freshwater lake for fish. Boruto stood on the lake's shore watching his father and his two clones with veneration brightening his blue eyes. He clapped and cheered his father on joyfully because he was happy his father was finally spending time with them as a family.

Removing his clothes until he was in his briefs, Boruto hollered, "Daddy I'm coming!"

"Atta boy! C'mon!" Naruto outstretched his arms and his son giddily jumped into them and together father and son swam in the water to look for more fish.

Hinata sat on the plush, dark green grass on a picnic blanket with Himawari next to her. Together mother and daughter placed paper plates on the blanket along with sandwiches and other condiments and drinks for their family lunch.

Himawari looked at her father, his clones and Boruto fishing and she smiled. "It looks like they're having fun, right Mama?"

The brunette followed her daughter's line of vision and grinned at the playful, blond group of ninjas and nodded in agreement. "Yes, Himawari. They're having a great time. I hate to interrupt them and tell them lunch is ready."

Standing up and speedily waddling towards the boisterous group, Himawari volunteered, "I'll do it! I'll let them know we're ready to eat!"

Before Hinata could stop her daughter, the young Uzumaki was halfway across the grass heading towards her father, his clones and her brother.

"Daddy! Brother!" the small child cried out to Naruto and Boruto. "Mama said lunch's ready!"

"Okay, Himawari!" Naruto shouted back as he dispelled his clone jutsu and hoisted Boruto on his shoulders. The Seventh Hokage watched as his daughter waddled back to his wife and he quickly followed behind her, exiting the lake.

Together the entire Uzumaki family sat on the picnic blanket with Naruto's arms wrapped around his wife. Hinata giggled as she complained about him making her wet. Himawari admired the adoring affection between their parents while Boruto jokingly making fun at their amorous display.

"We didn't catch a single fish, but we had a lotta fun. Didn't we Boruto?" Naruto faced his son and asked with a bright smile adorning his face.

Nodding enthusiastically, Boruto cheered, "Yeah, Daddy! After we finish eating, I wanna do it again! And you gotta teach me the Shadow Clone jutsu!"

Ruffling the young, blond's thick hair, Naruto grinned and told him, "You have my word. And I never go back on my word."

Naruto's heart swelled effervescently and his chest puffed with pride at the scene before him. Even if this moment was fleeting because he would soon have to return to his duties as Hokage, he'll forever cherish it deep in the recesses of his mind.

Along with today's memories ingrained in his brain, the spectacular events of last night he shared with his wife will also burn in his memory. Merely thinking about it was causing a stirring in his trunks and he had to adjust his sitting position to hide his growing hard-on.

Giving Hinata a soft kiss against her cheek, Naruto whispered loving words in her ear and promised another _punishment_ later tonight. Hinata's face flushed a vibrant red and she sipped her soda to cool her blazing hormones. Giving his kids his famous, cheeky Uzumaki grin, he told them both how proud he was of them and how much he loves him. Of course Himawari and Boruto exuberantly charged at their father and tackled him to the soft grass, pinning him underneath their small bodies.

Naruto laughed jovially, thankful for rare moments like these with his family.

* * *

 _Whoo_! This one took a lot out of me! Parts of this story was written back in January, but due to a lack in inspiration it was prolonged. But I was determined to complete it. And I have to thank [maizeandbluekid](http://tmblr.co/mh3wNxnBH5nw1QjPQjrQgRg) for his contribution in this story. And this prompt was his idea. We hope you enjoyed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! This one took a lot out of me! Parts of this story was written back in January, but due to a lack in inspiration it was prolonged. But I was determined to complete it. And I have to thank maizeandbluekid for his contribution in this story. And this prompt was his idea. We hope you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me when I was discussing the perverted things NH would do in their bedroom in the Naruto Forums NH Fan Club. I pissed off quite a few members with my depraved head-canons. (shrug) I hope you enjoyed it. Maybe I'll turn this into a series of one-shots featuring Hokage-Naruto and First Lady-Hinata. Who knows?
> 
> P.S.: And Hinata wasn't stuttering in this story because… well… she used to stutter. She was stuttering because of the intense passion her husband made her feel. I hope that was understood.
> 
> P.P.S: I hope you enjoyed the edit and it's to your liking. I'm half asleep writing this and I have to up at 5AM for work.


End file.
